Push Me Away
by Elva Jane
Summary: The Next Generation of SeeD. Kit, the daughter of Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly suddenly joins Garden after being asbsent for years. Why her father waited so long, no one knows for sure. Featuring the orphanage gangs 'kids'. Read and review!
1. Smile Like You Mean It

_Authors Notes: Ahhh.. Back to the beginning. I just love changing this story, fixing it up, making it what I want it to be. I urge you to read it! It's better than ever, I think. Read and Review. Please and thank you!_

**Some of my life has been forgotten. New problems arise and push older worries away, eroding them into nothing. My life up to this point hasn't been an easy one and as constant reminders I left scars. They won't heal, but I learned to let go.**

**I'm not proud of the way I lived, pretending not to care. I was so young, I didn't understand.. I still wonder why you would do such a thing or what made it so easy. But the more I wonder, the more confused I become. One day, I know you'll tell me. **

**Yeah.. You'll tell me, right?**

**My life was a lonely existance, company was something I had difficulty charishing. It wasn't important to me, nor even a necessity. Until you came.. You changed everything.**

**You felt the same, too. You said you did..**

**My guardian wasn't Griever, rather he was a tyrant. But she came.. as much as she could. And every moment alone I shared with her, away from golden eyes, she protected me. Relieved me.**

**Loved me.**

**I feel the same. I'll always feel the same.**

**Until the end of our story, my life went unnoticed. To escape, I lived in my own world.. I hoped it would keep me sane.**

**Thing is..**

**No matter how hard you hold on, it escapes you.**

**And..**

**Everything compresses. The world stops.**

**That's what you said, right mom? **

**Yeah, they said you did.**

**Vincent's POV**

It was a sunny day, much like every other. Just about every person alive knew that Balamb had the best weather, it hardly ever rained. The people living here were never sad or grumpy because of it, we were the lucky ones.

I'm fortunate to have grown up in such a city, rather than struggling in a place torn apart by an unjustified war. And my family wasn't too shabby either, other than the unmistakable absence of a mother. She died early on in my life, cancer took her while she still had plenty of years to go. And although I miss her, or what I remember of her, I turned out fine. My father is a good man. Not much of a hero, but not a hell raiser either. Everyone has to have their stories, its what makes each of us feel distinctly important. It's just a shame that no one told his story the way they should. After all, he still has plenty of time to redeem himself.

"Come on you guys, we've gotta get going here. Princess or no princess.."

I motioned towards Dan.. Blonde, aggressive, brave, and funny. The son of Zell and Amy, the library girl. Dan has been my best friend since I can remember, and I'm glad to have him on my team. Rae was one of my closest friends, too. Selphie and Irvine got engaged after saving the world and shortly after a baby was on the way. Well.. Make that two. Rae and Brad are twins, but are nothing at all alike. Brad is the updated version of Irvine and Rae is a beam of sunshine just like her mother. Finally, there's Kate. And you guessed right, it's the only daughter of Quistis Trepe. Not much I can say about her.. I've wasted enough time already.

"You're so right Vince, let's get outta here. We don't need _her_!" Kate giggled in my ear, biting her lip in way that disgusted me more than anything you could imagine. I snarled silently to myself and walked off, shrugging her arm away from around my shoulders. Kate always finds a way to crawl under my skin and make my goal that much harder to reach. It's a talent, I guess. But I could do without the distractions.

"Hey, you two. Wait up!" Dan called out to us, saving me momentarily.

Squall's only daughter walked towards us, stopping a fair distance away.

"I'm Kit."

We turned to face her in unison, taking her in.

She wasn't frightening like I'd imagined, not like the students made her out to be. Hell, their descriptions couldn't have been farther from the truth.

A tight navy blue tank, black tulle skirt, dark suede boots with two silver buckles and arms covered in plenty of wooden bangles. There Kit stood in all her glory with her bright green eyes staring us down, her rose stained lips forming a frown, dainty nose in the air and long brown hair cascading down her back.

"You gonna say 'hi' or just stand there with your jaw to the floor?" Dan's voice made me snap back to reality.

"Hey Kit. I'm Vincent, and this is Dan, Rae, Brad and.. Kate." I said while pointing carelessly to each of them. Scanning her up and down, I found nothing out of place at first. I'd heard some pretty terrible things about her, new rumors popped up everyday. All of Garden had immense respect for Squall, even after the Rinoa ordeal. But no one much cared for his 'crazy' daughter. Come to think of it, I don't think they've ever met her. Did they even give her a chance?

The sun peaked out of the few clouds sitting in the sky and I finally noticed something odd just behind her. A glint from something metal, almost like a sword. I squinted my eyes a bit, hoping to get a better look at whatever it was. It wasn't her weapon of choice but something completely different. Handcuffs held her stiff, making indents in her milky skin.

Maybe the rumors are true..

Kit looked a little unaffected by this affliction, as if it were an every day occurrence. This only freaked me out further and I took a step backwards, hoping I wouldn't look too painfully obvious.

She was too pale, too thin, too short and too fragile. I won't deny that she is a beautiful girl, stealing the best features from her mom and dad but.. something isn't right. Walking back with the others, I was lost in thought again. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together would prove more difficult than I thought. How could they do that to her? Even animals are treated better and they seem to have no place in our society. Does Squall know?

I looked back and saw Kit walking a large distance behind the others, all alone. And it seemed to fit.. like this was her decision. As if she truly believed that was her place in the world.

Maybe it was me, but the sky seemed to darken for a time. Shadows crept around more and less of the sun shined down on her porcelain skin. And with that, I noticed something terribly wrong. Bruises, dark bags and plum tinged lips came out from hiding. She didn't seem to have enough strength to hold her head up, and walking looked like a chore. I was worried about her, scared for her.

I walked closer to Kit, noticing the extent of her injuries. "Were you training earlier today?"

"No.. Why?" Her light voice cracked a little, proving that she wasn't much of a talker.

"Never mind.." So that answers one question, and opens a whole new box of possibilities. It wasn't as if her father could be the one behind it, being as highly respected as he is. Maybe a boyfriend? Seems unlikely, though." Welcome to garden. We're happy to have you."Kit's POV

"Do I scare you?" I pushed myself to speak again, this time acting more assertive. "It's not a choice."

"I'm not scared. Just confused.." Vince answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Confused about what? These..?" I rubbed my hand over my battered arm, letting out a little laugh.

He stopped walking and looked back at me, searching my eyes for answers. I knew he went through hell as a kid, too. The Almasy name doesn't exactly excite people, especially around these parts. A kindred spirit? Hardly. Though it made me feel a little better about my situation.

"I said I'm not scared, so drop it. I just don't know anything about you yet and I'm the only one to notice those markings so far. And the handcuffs, well, I don't know what to make of those either." He walked closer to me, staring more deeply into my eyes. "What's the story behind them?"

I took a moment, racking my brain. "My dad doesn't trust me, this school doesn't trust me, and I doubt any of you do either. I can take on anything, any one." I wasn't about to spill my life story out to him right away, especially when we'd be parting so soon. But as much as I hate to admit it, there's something endearing about him. A quality that frightens me, something I know will get in the way.

"I don't like them.. I don't feel human." Tears flooded my eyes, blinding me for a moment. "I know I should be used to it by now."

He walked behind me, pulling his gunblade from the sheath. A quick slice through the linked chains, and I was free again, able to move as I wish. "Don't do anything stupid."

The handcuffs fell to the ground and a soft clink echoed through the hall. Blood fell next to where they lay, creating a puddle around them. I won't lie, I'm used to blood. The smell, the color, everything. But this time, it wasn't self inflicted. It was forced on me, something that happened far too often. Something I knew I couldn't control.

"Here." Vince pulled a cloth from his pocket, placing it around my injured wrists. "It's not much, but it'll have to do for now."

I grimaced, feeling his hands around my wrists. I didn't ask to be touched.. bleeding wasn't an invitation.

"Go see the doctor. Keep walking then turn left, you'll find her there." He jogged off ahead, playfully ramming into Dan. I could tell that they were close friends and that their flawless team was already filled. A bit of a let down for me, but nothing out of the ordinary.

I'm used to it. I was always too fat, too dark, too ugly, too nothing.

I've always been nothing.

I quickened my pace and found myself next to Kate. She was a beautiful girl, much like Quistis and seemed to be on the ever popular bulimia diet. Kate reminded me so much of the girls I've always hated, the ones that were so cruel to me growing up. And it bothered me, I thought I had escaped the Barbie dolls.

"Oh.. Kit. Vincent and I go way back, darling. So don't get any ideas in your fucked up head, little girl. Or else." She pushed me lightly, catching me off guard. It wasn't as if he was all over me and I hadn't even been kind to him. Deep down I sensed insecurity in her, the only thing we had in common. I looked up only to find her cooing at Vince, putting a boney arm around his shoulder and forcing his body closer to hers. Vincent looked entirely disgusted, and I can't say that I blame him. He looked back at me, sighed, and quickly brushed off her horny attempts, moving more quickly now.

"Sorry about her. They went out once for a few months. It wasn't a serious relationship, I doubt that Vince cared for her at all. But he's popular, she's popular and that's the way it had to be. Vince is a simple guy, though, and doesn't need a trophy girlfriend. He quickly called it off and Kate never really understood. She's just an idiot." Rae let out a nervous laugh,

"Sorry, I really, really talk too much." I looked at her and let out a little smile, the first smile in a long time.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. But thanks."

Rae continued talking, kindly changing the subject. "So.. Anyway.. I was wondering, wanna come hang out with me tonight? It's hard being the new kid, after all."


	2. Save Your Scissors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the song Petals by Hole.**

_Read, review and enjoy._

**Kit's POV**

"I..I'm not sure. Maybe another time." I glanced at her, hoping she'd understand. I told myself before I came here that I would give friendship a try and learn to trust people around me. But upon coming here.. I've realised just how hard it is. No matter how many times I tell myself that I can do it, I know it's far from the truth. I'll always be a lost soul looking for answers and finding nothing but more questions.

"Yeah, no worries. Can I at least drop by your dorm today to help you get settled in?" She wasn't about to give up easily.. Rae was determined and I had a feeling that no matter what I said, she'd find a way to 'accidentally' bump into me.

"I guess so." Arguing would only be a waste of my time.

_**No, you can't..**_

I glanced at Rae quickly, softening my features. "But I might be asleep by then.." I sighed a bit and turned to walk towards my new dorm, hoping she'd leave it at that. "I'll stop by anyway. Oh, and you should really go see Dr. Kadowaki. I'd show you where to go but I can't be late for my next class. See ya, Kit!" She raced off towards the elevator, closing the door before any one else could follow her in. A few students hoping to reach the doors in time were seconds too late and only caught a glimpse at Rae's teasing wave as the doors shut in their face.

Pain shot through my head, a feeling all too familiar.

_**I'm only looking out for you..**_

"Just leave me alone."

**Rae's POV**

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that class had started over twelve minutes ago, which meant that I was going to be late yet again. I swear, my last report card had numerous lates reported and that was first term. Mom was not happy with me, I can't disappoint her again. Shrugging off my worries, I ran quickly to class, bumping into several of my classmates until finally meeting my match..

Headmaster Leonhart.

"Oh gosh, I'm so, so sorry! It's just that I'm late to class again and well, I need to get going and I wasn't watching where I was going. And.. I won't speed in the halls again, _please_ don't get the disciplinary committee on me! Can't you let it slip just this once? Please!" He just stood there and let out a little laugh, "Ms.Tilmitt hurry to class. Tell Mrs. Akira that I have already talked to you about your lates." Beaming, I shouted many thanks and calmly walked off to class.

**Kit's POV**

I pulled a square sheet of paper out of my pocket and read the three numbers out loud. The room I was assigned earlier was bound to be the furthest down the hall, far away from other students. Not that I mind.

I was almost excited to find my dorm room and hide away from everyone, even after they'd been kind to me. People change.. they'll quit pretending sooner or later. And Kate well.. I know she hates me, which really isn't saying much.

What's her problem anyway? I'm not competition, I'm not even in the running..

_All the lillies bloomed and blossomed.._

I found the female dorms moments later and began jogging down the hall, looking at each number and then back down at the paper I was holding. When I was almost at the very end of the corridor I found it, 586.. With a sign reading, "Welcome Home! - Rae" taped sloppily onto the door. I glanced at it for a moment and carefully tore it down.

_Wilted and they're shivering.._

**_You know you'll end up hurt. Clinging on to life, just like before. Your life, it means nothing to them._**

_No, I can't stop their withering.._

"This is different.. I'm going to be different."

I screamed out to Her, running to the bathroom and grabbing an old friend. One that had never let me down before. It wasn't picky, nor was it jealous. Just simple, sharp metal. I removed the bracelets I wore to cover the old scars left from another time and placed the cold, hard metal on my skin.

_This world is a war.._

"What will you do when I'm gone, huh? You'll have nobody!" I screamed and unleashed a fury of cuts, some large, some deep, some small.

And you'll never know what hit you.

**Rae's POV**

It was 7:05 by the time I remembered to see Kit. Even when I'm the one planning something, I can still find a way to be late. Racing down the hallway, I looked for the sheet of paper I had just taped to her door.

"Slow down, Ms.Tilmitt." Gary, a member of the disciplinary comittee cautioned.

I gave an irritable nod and walked on, finding her dorm immediately after, though the paper was now missing. I pressed my ear against the door but couldn't quite hear anything moving on the other side. It worried me a little, even after she told me that she might be asleep by the time I arrived. Something didn't feel right and I have a sense about these kind of things. I just know when to expect the worst.

I knocked once, twice, even four times. But no one answered, not a single noise was made from inside the room. I suddenly panicked and ran down the hall, ignoring Gary this time around and looked for any one to help me. After a few minutes of running aimlessly, I noticed Vincent and grabbed him, forcefully dragging him with me. "Kit, I don't know.. She may not be okay.. I went.. knocked.. four times! Nothing.. please..!" His eyes held all sorts of questions but without a word, he followed me down the hallway. I stopped at her door and told him, calmly, about what had happened.

The only way to describe the look on his face is confusion. Total confusion. Taking his gunblade out, Vince sliced the knob in half as if it was nothing at all and pushed the door open, stepping into her room.

_Blood._


	3. In Repair

_Authors Notes: Thanks for reviewing. Keep up the good work and enjoy._

**Vincents P.O.V**

The bed where she lay was covered in spots of blood, some fresh, some dried. It was something out of a movie, something you think you'll never have to see. And then you see it.

It hadn't been that late, usually the light from the sun would still grace the Garden. But today.. It became strangely dark, the sun seemed to be hiding away and the stars didn't shine like they use to. Call me crazy but there's something about a dark room streaked in the blood of a confused girl that changes your way of thinking.

"How long has she been like this for?" I choked out, my throat went raw. I knew she had her problems.. her attitude and frown made that perfectly clear. But Squall didn't even warn us, he didn't tell us this was another part of our already challenging job. Right now, I would have killed for a warning. I would have done anything to make all of this go away.

"I.. I don't know. An hour, maybe two? Is she.." Rae sobbed quietly, neither of us could even begin to understand.

I ran over to feel for a pulse and at first, I felt nothing. She was white all over, far more pale than earlier today. An eerie smile rested on her lips and her eyes were shut tightly. Trying once again, pressing harder on her throat this time. I felt it.. a pulse.. but nothing to get excited about.

"Let's go."

I grabbed Kit, immediately noticing how little she weighed, causing me to worry even more. Rae's footsteps echoed seconds after mine and a handful of students opened their doors to check out the situation. None of them seemed the least bit surprised, or even looked as if they cared. I continued running and reached the metal doors, thrusting them open with no care. Dr.Kadowaki's wrinkled face looked surprised by the sudden commotion but upon seeing Kit's condition.. I think she knew.

I think she knew too much.

"Why do you look so fucking calm about it? She could **die**!" I screamed out at Dr.Kadowaki, took a breath and continued on with my rampage. "What do you know? How often.." I fell into a nearby chair and held my head in my hands, feeling as though all my strength had been drained out of me.

"..How often does this happen?"

Dr.Kadowaki left the white, lifeless hospital room and a took a seat next to me. "Listen Vince, Kit has had a lot of problems in her life." She cleared her throat and stared into my eyes. "You must know about Ultimecia.. So you surely already know about what happened to Rinoa. After that crushing event, Kit was left with her father and he was always too **busy** for her. You know, running the garden, it takes a lot. I love Squall but he could be so **cold**. Rinoa was his world, nothing else mattered anymore." The doctor took a moment to take a deep breath.

"And not only that, either. Kit was **bullied** a lot as a child. I would call it jealousy, her father and mother were so famous and she has always been so beautiful. I'm sure you've noticed. The kids made her life **hell**." Dr.Kadowaki looked down. "Kit tried to commit **suicide**. We were.. lucky. Since then Kit has been **mutilating **herself and on occasion **teasing death**. That's what the handcuffs were on for, so that she couldn't **hurt herself**."

I stood up on shaky legs and gave the doctor a little pat on the back, walking calmly over to Kit's room. "If I hadn't taken those damned things off, none of this would have happened!"

"She would have found a way.. Kit always finds a way." Dr. Kadowaki assured me from where she sat. "She'll be fine, Vince."

_The mission is tomorrow, you know that, Kit?_

The place reaked of death and metal, a smell I knew all too well. Several tubes were hooked up to her small form, forcing her to remain living in the world she seemed to hate so much. I got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, brushed her silky hair back and walked back out of the room.

"Do you know anything about those bruises?" I asked suddenly, hoping for a straight answer. "She hasn't been training lately."

"No, I don't." An eerie silence loomed over the room. "I'll be sure to ask when she wakes up."

"Thanks for telling me everything. I appreciate it. Take good care of her, I'll be back, alright?" Dr.Kadowaki nodded slightly and watched as I left the infirmary. I saw Rae sitting on the bench outside, looking incredibly ill.

Rae burst into tears and I pulled her close, letting her soak my shirt with warm tears.

**Kit, I promise I'll make it go away.**


	4. Lies

_Authors Notes: I added a new beginning to **Chapter One**, I urge you to check it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long. Read and Review! Thank you._

**Squalls POV**

"Again? She's.. going to be okay though, right? I'll come down and visit before the mission." Talking on the phone was never something I enjoyed, especially when it was a call from Dr.Kadowaki. I nodded my head and put the phone back on the receiver carelessly, falling back into my leather chair. Damn it, Kit.. it wasn't that bad last time. Couldn't you have waited until after the mission?

Walking down to her office I was met with many sympathetic faces, pats on the back and bows of the head. Word spreads fast in Balamb Garden if the wrong person knows. Most looks were forced, as no one really knew my daughter. And most of them probably hoped that they would never have to either.

I walked through the doors towards Kit's room and sat beside her bed on the cold metal stool. She was still sound asleep, snoring lighty. I adjusted the blankets as best I knew how, hoping that Dr. Kadowaki was watching. No one would know the way I felt inside, how I wanted them to stop wasting their time on something so worthless.

Rinoa.. Why'd you have to push everyone too far? You should have known this would happen.. You knew me better than I knew myself.

I know I'm a horrible father and I was never a great husband. I'm sorry that Kit turned out this way. But kids are supposed to grow out of these things. Isn't that what everyone says?

I know I shouldn't make excuses.

Rinoa, if you can hear me, just know that I'm sorry..

But things aren't about to change.

**Vincents POV**

Waiting for Headmaster Leonheart was a test in itself. Somehow he'd underestimate his work load and be twenty minutes late for assembys, staff meetings, and occasionally SeeD missions. It's pointless to stand here anyway, I'm sure I'll be one of the leaders and I already know who I want on my team.

Loud footsteps approached us, accompanied by softer, feminine steps. Headmaster Leonheart and his secretary stood in front of us, clip board in hand.

"At ease." Leonheart commanded, "Vincent, Kate, and Dan.. You will attack head on. Vincent will be the Squad A captain. Any objections?"

Of course no one said a word, and just like that I was a squad leader. Not without any inconveniences though, Kate might be the end of me.

"And that leaves Rae and Brad. You will help defend the boat and if necessary, deliver messages. Rae is the captain of Squad B. Also, as you know, my daughter will not be able to help today. I apologize on behalf of her. Good luck, everyone."

Kate immediately ran up to me and whispered into my ear, "So.. I guess that means we're together, eh? We should probably make the best of this situation." Traced a heart with her finger onto my chest and walked off, shaking her boney ass.

Brad walked up to me and in a hushed tone said, "Damn.. She's quite the girl, eh?" I felt somewhat sickened at that moment but managed to force out a few words, "Uhh.. Yeah. You can have her free of charge!"

"Haha.. Well, I might have to take you up on that offer. Kate, WAIT UP!" And with that, Brad ran over to her, pulled her close and said something, no doubt stupid, into her ear.

"Yo Dan.. come here." I called out, hoping that he could hear me through the crowd. Sure enough, he showed up in a minute or two. "Hey man, sorry about Kate. Wish I could do something about it. It's a bummer about Kit, too." He'd read my mind and mentioned Kate, which forced me to leave my anger behind and shrug it off. It's not like I'm the only one suffering, no one cares for her bullshit.

By the time we reached Balamb dock, the mission had already started. Two of the three boats had already dispersed and right away I noticed the glares we were given by our superiors. Our first day and we've already lost a few points, that'll be sure to impress him. I'm tellin' ya, look out Leonheart, here we come!

"Damn, it's small in here." Dan said anxiously, fidgeting in his chair. And he was right, it was one puny boat but.. I didn't expect anything else. We aren't even SeeD's yet, so obviously we'll have to deal with second rate stuff.

"Suck it up princess. You're more than small enough to sit your ass in that chair, me on the other hand, being a manly guy and all, will end up standing."

I looked at Dan, and motioned for him to calm down. There was no point in fighting back, this was a serious mission and Brad only says stupid shit like that to get attention. Why would someone want to give him what he wants? "Leave him alone, Brad." Rae spoke up, gently punching his left arm.

"Attention, everyone. I'm Hannah, I will be briefing your mission for you today. Please look at the screen behind me, any questions will be answered shortly after the presentation." She pulled out a pointer stick of some sort and began to explain everything. "Today we will be going to Timber. Dollet soldiers have begun taking out factions and their leaders, even after Timber had rightfully won back their independence. You must find Gary of the Greenland Grendels and he will lead you to Zone and Watts. You must do everything that Zone and Watts wants of you. Good luck. Any questions?"

"Zone and Watts, you mean the same guys that helped whats-her-name a long time ago?" Kate asked while chewing her gum with arrogance. Whats-her-name..? You idiot. "Her name is Rinoa. And you very well know that it is." Hannah answered quickly, a little annoyed to say the least. "And yes, it's the same two guys. You had better treat them with respect. Or else.."

The boat came to a quick stop, throwing everyone forward in their seats. "Alright, we're here. Again, good luck everyone."


	5. Mad World

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Author notes: **Please review, thanks. **

Vincent's POV

The boat came to a halt and I forced my way out with Dan and Kate behind me. It was still early morning, the sun slowly coming out from hiding. It was an eerie color this morning, one like I'd never seen before. A crimson shade, the color of blood.

Maybe it was trying to tell us something.

"Alright, good luck everyone. Check your equipment while you still can." I mumbled before running off ahead, just barely missing a little girl who was running away from something or someone. The soldiers had no limits, they didn't care for towns people. They'd sooner kill a young girl than come back to their commander empty handed and without gory stories to tell. Yeah but.. what makes us any different?

"Come out, assholes." A dozen soldiers jumped from behind the crowded buildings and shot at us, a bullet just grazed my arm.

"Ohh Vince! Help!" Kate cried out, cowering behind me as a soldier raised his sword, ready to strike her down. Even though I barely care for Kate, I didn't hesitate. Call me crazy but I wasn't about to let anything happen to her. I'm not sure I could have lived with myself after that.

I grabbed his wrist furiously, breaking it. I pushed him to the ground and lunged, plunging my gunblade into his chest.

I waited.

He didn't moved again.

Kate's manic applause interrupted my win. I didn't have a minute to even think about what I had done, it was the first time I had ever killed a human before.

It felt horrible.

She pounced and wrapped her arms tightly around me, knocking the air from me and upsetting my stomach further. I pushed her away gently and threw up a little onto the ground below.

The reality of death is a harsh lesson to learn at such a young age. Especially when you were the one to take a life away.

"Muffin.." Kate cried, patting me softly on the back. "No, look out!"

Kit's POV _(More or less) _

Wake up..

I'm not ready yet..

Just.. A little longer.

It's time.

I awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Looking around I noticed that no doctors were near, not even a nurse in sight. Now was my chance, I could leave and never have to return here again. I could..

Close your eyes.

"Hmm?"

Timber. The same place my mother called home, the place she liberated with her own two hands. I recognized the buildings, the people, the faces, the waves.. It was like a second home for a short while, although most of those memories are messy and blurred now. I didn't know how I got there, how She was capable of transporting me where she pleases. But it didn't matter, I was glad to be out of that stuffy hospital room.

"**Look out!**" I heard a shriek from below me, Kate's unmistakable scream. I leaped from the building without thinking, pulled out my gunblade and landed on the soldier behind him. The man was down and hopefully would stay that way.

Normally I wouldn't have cared about any ones life, I would have turned my back and pretended like nothing had happened. And saving Vince the way I did made me a little angry at myself and puzzled about why everything was suddenly changing. Did I want a change?

"Kit..!" Vince seemed shocked, at loss for words, even. The last he'd seen of me I was hooked up to noisy machines and wasn't about to get out of there any time soon. But I had to leave, the smell was making me sick and Dr. Kadowaki wasn't any better.

I fell to my knees, noticing the sharp pain running from my toes to my ankles. The shock from the fall hit me hard, and there was nothing for me to do but sit and take it. "So then you.. you're okay? Man.. I was worried about you." Vincent choked out, rushing over towards me. I felt a powerful pair of arms scoop me up into the air for the longest few seconds of my life until he realized just what he had done.

****

That was the beginning of everything. The first time I ever felt.. safe.

"Ah shit, sorry about that. No hard feelings?" He said quickly, adverting his gaze to the ground. "Heh.. That guy didn't touch you right?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Hey! You two, hurry it the fuck up." Kate squealed, storming off.

Vince helped me up and walked off, heading towards our destination.

I would be seeing Zone and Watts again pretty soon, it has been ten years since I last saw them. Would they even recognize me? Probably not. But no matter what

they always look the same and have the same problems. I guess some people never really change. In that way, I'm kind of envious of them.

"Nice to see you're feeling better, Kit. Everyone was worried, man." Dan said looking back at me, letting a smile settle on his lips then turning his attention back to the road ahead. He looked so much like his father, and was just as kind. It was a nice break from Kate or even Brad for that matter, I can sense trouble whenever those two are around. And luckily she was walking ahead of us, leaving me feeling relived and safe for the time being.

"Uhm.. Vince, can I talk to you for a minute?" I called out towards him. He turned around and walked over to me, leaning in, knowing full well that my voice was weak. "Um.. Did my dad visit me by any chance?" Vincent shook his head for a moment, "I can't say for sure.. I never saw him when I was there, but that doesn't mean that he didn't go either." He paused, gathering his courage. "Never do that again, please. Come to me when you're sad, I'll do anything to help." I looked up at him and noticed the sincerity in his eyes. "I..I'll work on that."

Vincent POV

We were attacked numerous times before reaching Zone and Watts. Their faces lit up when they saw Kit, even though they hardly seemed to recognized her. There is a lot of her mom in her, inside and out. Zone and Watts would surely see that, too. She hugged them, I mean, she made human contact. It was probably the nicest thing I had ever seen. I guess they're closer than I ever realized.

The famous stomach problem was apparently still an issue. So in the end we had to do all the dirty work.

We were to meet with the President, the past presidents son. He was just as bad, if not worse and it was up to us to make him stop. He was hiding somewhere in town, but no one seemed to know where. Which is pretty ridiculous because it's a puny place without many places to hide, especially when you're the enemy.

"When.. we find him let me go alone. It's dangerous, and I'm the only one who knows what to do. How to do it.." Kit addressed us, staring deeply into my eyes. "Alright, I'll let you have at it. But I'm coming along. Kate and Dan, you be the backup in case something goes wrong." I gave her the answer she wanted to hear before we were interrupted by a nervous, spasmastic, young boy.

"Mr. Zone and Watts, sir! I have new information for you. The president has been spotted in the bar, in one of the back rooms. It'll be hard to get back there, so good luck!" The boy rushed through the information, stumbling over his words in the process but I understood most of it.

"Alright, let's go everyone. We'll report back here when we're done. See ya Zone, Watts." And with that we took off, running towards the bar. It didn't take us long to get there and no one was around, all of the old merchants that used to be beside the bar were out of business. After all, it had been years and even though the small town had been liberated.. no one seemed to notice. No one really seemed to care.

"Wait here Dan, and Kate. Be careful."

Kit and I walked off but before I opened the door, a gun shot echoed through the small square. The messenger, the boy from before, was shot down by a solider nearby. Kit didn't say a word for what felt like hours and I had nothing to say either, words escaped us.

"That's it." Was all she said.

Feathers surrounded her, red and black. They winded viciously around her in spirals until finally they were done, revealing a changed Kit. Her eyes were no longer

green but an amber shade and her hair shined dark black. The moment I saw her, I wasn't sure what to think. Kit.. Rinoa.. So she's a sorceress.

It only makes sense, right?

But still.. this is a twist in our story, and the thought of it made me sick. Somehow, deep down, I knew something would go wrong.

And.. I'm always right.


	6. Combat Baby

_**Authors notes: Read and review. Please and thank you.**_

**Squall's POV**

"She's gone? You're sure?" I slammed the phone down this time, a second call from Dr.Kadowaki was not something I wished for. "Lauren, I want you to send out a search party for my daughter. They can't find her, and she was pretty incapable of moving herself." Lauren immediately shook her head and ran off like a bat out of hell. At least she's a good secretary.. I might have to see about a raise.

Yeah, I like the sound of that.

"LEONHEART!"

Seifer stormed through the door, wearing an unsightly frown. Things had changed, time had gone on. And for now the rivalry has ended, I won in the end. What I did he'll never forget, though, and I know that one day we'll have to settle it.

"Seifer.. It's been a long time. I made your son a squad leader today, he's following in your footsteps. I just hope that he passes, one of you has to." It was all too weird for me when I thought about how they could be related. Seifer is.. Seifer, but his son Vincent is a pretty good kid. I mean, it's not to say that he doesn't have a lot of aggression, I can't even count how many times I've broken up a fight between him and other students. But.. the similarities end there.

"Ouch. That was cheap shot, Leonhart. But thanks for giving him the chance. I heard about what happened with Kit and I'm sorry to hear about it. I just don't know how a sorceress could you know, be a SeeD, too. If History was to repeat itself, well.. you know what would happen. After all, you were the one to do it." His hands balled into fists, and his grey eyes clouded. "She was a great girl." Seifer lowered his head for a moment, then regained his composure.

"Yeah, she was. But I won't see the past as something sad, I will only look back on the positives. And there are lots of things to look back on and smile at. I think, I think that she'd appreciate it. Anyway.. It won't happen." I slammed my fist onto the desk, messing up some of my paperwork in the process.

"Squall.. You don't know that. Rinoa gave her powers to Kit, they are very much the same person. Don't you wonder if Rinoa is speaking to your daughter? Rinoa the sorceress, not our Rinoa. If so, it will only end badly. But obviously, you wouldn't be the one to consider real issues like that. Your head is too far up your ass." Seifer snorted, shaking his head in pity. "Really, Squall. Not everything is about you."

"If it did happen, it'd save me some time.." I mumbed to myself, staring down at the carpet.

"What was that?"

"Just talking to myself, Seifer. Nothing will happen to Kit, you have my word." What an idiot.

"Alright, alright. But on the bright side, Vince seems quite taken with this daughter of yours. No doubt she got her looks from her mother, and hopefully nothing from you. In any case, good luck with that." Seifer turned and walked off again, leaving me to question things alone. I know nothing about him anymore, not even about where he lives. But I'm probably better off that way.

**Kit's POV**

I tried my best to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but right now.. it needs to be done. Deling doesn't know that a sorceress is assisting SeeD today in capturing him, he doesn't know that his body guards won't do him any good. Now is the perfect time to pounce.

Without a word, I opened the door and walked straight into the pub. "Hold them off for me, just for a second. Alright?" I asked quietly, motioning towards Vincent. The back room wasn't much of a secret, after all..

"Deling. I suggest you surrende." I hissed, my voice echoing through the lavish hall.

"Wait.. Wait.. you think you can tell me what to do?" His laughter was painful and his face wasn't any easier on the eyes. Presidents were rarely good looking, to match their rotten insides but he was just plain awful. Then again, I'd heard only bad things about him. So maybe his face matched his heart.

"No.. **I know**."

Assorted soldiers, more of them than I could count jumped from out of hiding and took hold of their guns, all of which were pointed teasingly at my head. Yeah, that might work for regular SeeD's but I'm different.. my blood line and back ground are unmatched.

"Silly boys.. Don't you ever learn? We'll always win." A blast of fire flowed from around me, burning the flesh of the soliders. Only one remained standing, the one I wanted most.. Deling.

"Vincent, Kate, Dan.. Come here you guys. Lead him carefully out the door and over to Zone and Watts. They can do whatever they want to him once he gets there." They rushed into the room, pulled out their weapons and approached the president, circling him.

"You'll be sorry." Were the presidents final words to us all.

And yeah, maybe we would some day. But for now, we're safe.

"So uh.." Dan spoke up, looking me over. "How are we gonna get there without causing a huge commotion? We can't exactly drag him around."

"**STOP!**" It was a simple spell, hell, almost every SeeD knew of it. But.. my spell will last a little longer, buying us time. "We only have a few minutes so.. let's make the best of this and get going."

We made it back to their hideout in time, although the walk-by-pokings from Dan to many helpless people in town slowed us down more than I would have liked. "He's all yours." We shoved the president towards the Zone and Watts then took our leave. If we didn't get back to the boat soon, we'd be left here even longer. But it's not that I don't like this town, I just miss my bedroom. I can't wait to be alone again.

"Thanks.. we'll take it from here." They called out to us, before returning to the business at hand.

"Excuse me.." I left the train in a hurry, running behind one of the cars and changing back into my less revealing attire.

"Don't worry about it, Kit." Vincent reassured me, rubbing his brow thoughfully.

I looked back, sighed and continued walking. As a sorceress, I'm still learning to control myself. I can't risk being around people when I'm barely in control of myself and my actions. Not that I'm a people person but..

"Viiince.. are you gonna take me to the SeeD ball? We'd be so cute together!" Kate cooed, grabbing onto his arm.

"Actually Kate, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one. I was planning on going alone." He looked terrified, his face no darker than a sheet.

"OHHH, FINE! YOU'RE MEAN!" Kate huffed, "I'll go with Brad instead. He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Yeaaah." Vincent shook his head and walked towards the boat. Finally, we could leave.

But the grad..

**Squall's POV**

"Commander Leonheart, sir? Your daughter.. somehow.. joined them on their mission. No one knows exactly how she got there but she's safe and sound, sir." Lauren informed me firmly. "Alright. Thanks for the help, Lauren." She nodded her head and left my office again, shaking her rather nice looking ass.

But how did Kit get there?

Could Seifer be right?

_"You don't know that. Rinoa gave her powers to Kit, they are very much the same person. Don't you wonder if Rinoa is speaking to your daughter?"_

Those words tortured me all day. Why does that bastard always have to be right?


	7. Reasons To Be Beautiful

_Authors Notes: Part I of Chapter 7. PLEASE REVIEW. I really appreciate it when people read my story but I **need **feedback, too. Enjoy!_

**Part I**

**Kit's POV**

"I don't want to go.."

_You will do as I say.. You always do, sweetie. _

"Is this fun for you? Can't you sympathize with me or is that beyond you, too?"

_You'll figure it out sooner or later. _

"And if I go.. what can I expect?"

_Just go. You'll see when you arrive._

"You won't even warn me this time? If I could I wouldn't be here right now. But the goddamn teachers and fucking students won't let me go down the path I choose."

_The only thing you have to worry about right now is the ball. Stop being so dramatic._

"Dramatic? ..I always thought you had a flair for drama."

_I'll watch over you._

"I have seen all the things I've been told to see. I've heard all the nasty words people have

thrown at me. I have witnessed death, life and love. All of this for you because you want me

to. And I can't fucking figure out why you always win. Is your grip that strong on me? Is

your grasp so suffocating? All these things are constantly teasing my mind, I know I will

never get the answers, I know I will never understand. But I'm so sick of letting someone win, someone so insignificant, someone who doesn't even exist anymore."

_Don't let her win.._

**Rae POV**

"I'm giving Kit a makeover! You won't believe your eyes when you see her tonight." I whispered into his ear during lunch, careful not to let any one else hear. "And she agreed to this?" He seemed stunned but smirked at the thought anyway. "Well no.. but who could turn **this** down? Lets be realistic here." Vince smiled, let out a little laugh then went back to attacking his sandwich with a fork. Balamb food was never good.

"Hey.. wanna come with me for a sec? I've got more SeeD ball related questions to ask." I stood from my seat and walked out of the cafeteria, looking for a more private spot.

"Hmm.. alright. What did you need to know?" Vince asked, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. "Well.. I've seen the way you look at her, don't deny it either. I think it's cute, so.." I began, "What color dress do you think would look nice on her? I'd personally like to keep her away from black but I'm not sure if I'll win that battle."

He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhh.. Rae. I don't know what you've heard but I'm not good with these kinds of things, if you catch my drift." I erupted into a fit of laughter and shook my head. "That's hardly what I meant, silly. Just answer." He sighed and answered, "Yeah.. anything that isn't black will work." I nodded and ran off. "I'll do my best. See ya, Vince."

**Kit POV**

_We're two different people, Kit. You know I can't control what I say sometimes.._

"No, I know." I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down a little. "It's just that.. how do I know? It's cloudy.. I'm not always sure."

_I don't know why Ultimecia still has a hold on me or why it affects you. Maybe it isn't _

_Ultimecia.._

"Then who could it be? Adel has been taken care of, Edea isn't in the best shape.."

_Hyne.. no.. maybe not. I wish I could help. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what I'm saying._

The lump in my throat thickened. "You think.."

_Don't pay any attention to me. I've always had a problem with rambling on about things I _

_know little about. But if I'm correct.. he must have big plans in store for you._

"Meaning?" I swear I could feel my heart stop and the world spin around me furiously. I felt so out of control.. out of touch. Lost.

_I guess we'll see._

**Rae POV**

"Kit, you awake, hun?" I heard some shuffling noises, a light moan and fumbling of the door nob. There she was in all her glory! Messy bed hair, long white shirt, boxers and a disgruntled look on her face. "Good morning!" I squealed, causing her to noticeably cringe. Kit moved aside to let me into her messy, dim room.

"So.. What do you want?" I sat down on a nearby chair and pulled out some magazines.

"We're going shopping soon. It's the grad tonight and I want you to look gorgeous! You're a stunning girl, why not show it off?" Kit looked at me, down at the magazines and back up at me again, "Um.. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." I frowned slightly, "Yeah.. I knew you'd say that. But this will be for Vince, alright?"

"..And I'd care because?" Kit said harshly but quickly changed her tone, "Sorry.." I smiled

and shook my head, assuring her that I understood. I know that it must be tough, being close

to so many new people. Being the new kid is never easy, especially when you're the

Headmasters daughter, the man responsible for saving the world.

"Anyway.. Have you found anything in the magazines so far? I don't mean to rush you or

anything but we only have seven hours until the big night!" Kit quickly flipped through a few more pages before something caught her eye. "Well.. this style looks alright. So Rae, what about yourself? Have you got a dress?" I smiled, looked at the page and shook my head, "Well.. No I don't. But I can find one in a snap. And that dress is perfect, the guys will die when they see you."

Kit's eyes filled with tears and darted towards the door, "So.. Balamb then?"

"Yep! There is this little shop at the end of town, it's hardly known by any one but it's

perfect. We can walk, it won't take long."

"..Ok. But don't get too excited, I won't be staying for long."


	8. A Night You Cannot Miss

Authors Notes: _Read and review, please and thank you. _

**I do not own the song Mr.Brightside by The Killers.**

**Part II**

**Kit POV**

"Hey Rae.. maybe you should give this one a shot."

It was a creamy yellow double layered dress with spaghetti stripes that met at the neckline forming a beehive pattern in the front. It would only reach my knees, instantly making it more casual and playful. Truth be told, I had no idea that Kit had any fashion sense.

"Kit, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" I was beaming but.. "What about you?"

"I.. I was thinking. Maybe I could wear my mom's dress. That shouldn't be too terrible, right?"

"No. Go for it, I'm sure she'll be happy."

**Back at Kit's Dorm..**

"I'll.. go and get dressed quickly, and then the bathroom is all yours. One minute, please." I walked into my tiny bathroom stall and looked down at the sink.

Red spots.** Deep **red spots. Razor. And a stained towel.

I quickly shoved them into the hamper and began undressing myself. I was no where near perfect.. My legs were hardly twigs, and my arms, although muscular, looked unhealthy. I was too pale because I just couldn't tan, not even 6 hours in the sun left a mark. My face was too small, my eyes were too green, my chest was too small and when I looked at my stomach, I wanted to scream. Not a single thing stood out when I looked at myself. I was plain. I was nothing.

**Rae's POV**

I glanced at the small mirror connected to her dresser covered in various products, none of them seemed to be touched. The only thing that caught my eye was a note. A poem, I guess. Did she write this?

_I've cut it twice,  
I've cut it once,  
Broke down the walls,  
Excuses turned to dust,  
Release my anger,  
On my perfection,  
The skin that has never been graced,  
Never touched by sin,  
But when the metal calls,  
The answer will show,  
The next day when you receive the call,  
Your daughter is gone,  
She's far too sick,  
She will not recover,  
There is no hope,  
For the girl that wants to die,  
But I know you'll cope,  
Shut your eyes._

_When your tears turn to anger,  
And your anger turns to blame,  
Remember that she wanted this,  
She was no longer sane,  
The pain she felt for so long,  
Changed her soul within,  
There is no fixing the girl,  
That God so badly wanted to let in._

Kit.. I..

Before my thought could be completed she rushed through the door, almost falling over in the process. The heels didn't seem to be working for her. "You okay there, hun?" I asked, stiffling a laugh. Kit nodded and held onto the closest wall, walking slowly and carefully. I wanted to ask her about the poem.. I really did. But now wasn't the time. I was asking enough of her as it is.

I ran into the washroom and closed the door. I'll tell Vince, I think I remember most of it anyway.

Tonight will be a night to remember.

**Kit's POV**

**"Knight.."**

Two tall wooden doors seperated me from complete embarassment, torture and the ever popular plastic smile. Everyone would be there for a selfish reason of their own, not really caring about the graduating SeeD's. Hell, I doubt they even knew why this ball is being held. The constant questions that ring in their superficial minds were all the same, their thoughts never changed.

"Is tonight the night?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Do I love him?"

No, their thoughts were never focused on those that deserved it. Their applause was lazy, almost zombie-like but hey, I only came for the booze.

I took my first step towards the doors, placing my hands on the cold metal nobs and entered the decorated room. "Nice work, Rae. Wow.." I looked at her in awe. Everything was black and red, the fabrics were either sheer or velvet and the lights were slightly dimmed. It was a nice change from blue and gold, the same thing every year. Rae gave me a small smile, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a group of people.

Now.. the fact that I just let her touch me was more than enough for me to handle, but being surrounded by people that I don't know? It could only end badly. I looked around, trying to see if I recognized one of them. I didn't know one person, not a single face. I frantically struggled for air and backed up a little, ready to pass out. I heard a faint voice from behind me, felt a gentle hand grab my shoulder and I let myself go.

**Vincent's POV**

"Kit! ..You alright?" She fell into my arms, limp and fragile with her face just inches away from mine. I carefully picked her up and took her over to a quiet, unused corner. I knew she wouldn't be out for long, I'd seen my fair share of faints. As soon as I came back from the refreshments table, Kit was awake again and staring at the floor blankly.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. I'll explain, just drink this first." I handed her a cup of orange juice, and sat down next to her. Kit's eyes looked down at the cup, back up at me and then to the floor. "You honestly think I'd do that?" She sighed, took a few sips and then placed her questioning eyes back on me. "Well.. I was looking for you and Rae because social events are never fun without your friends, as I'm sure you're aware. And after minutes of searching I saw both of you and tried to get your attention. But you didn't look well, being surrounded by the people you were near would probably have that effect on you." I paused to let out a little laugh and continued on, "Suddenly you just fell backwards and luckily I was there behind you. I carried you over here, I didn't want to draw too much attention to us."

"Really? Sorry and um.. thanks." Kit graced me with a small smile and although it wasn't much, it only added to the allure of her. There's something about her. And she looked unbelievably gorgeous tonight.

"Hmm.. Waltz for the moon, eh? I think this is our cue, Kit!" She shook her head furiously, stood up and tried to walk, or rather run away from me. "I can't dance and I won't dance." She stated simply. And yeah, I guess I understood but.. Damn it, she needs to have some fun. "Awww.. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. I know it must look stupid but I'm not trying to be the next Rinoa or anything. I just want this girl to dance with me.

I found the perfect spot, a little off from the center. I pulled her in closer to me, placed her hand on my shoulder and the other one on my hand. Kit struggled the whole time and I felt awful but.. she'll thank me later. I hate seeing her hurt, I hate watching her blink away the tears every day, I hate seeing her force a smile.. She's worth more than she knows, more than I could explain to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Kit. Trust me, alright? You owe me this much, please. Do it for yourself, if anything." Her eyes were pleading with me.. screaming, let me go. But she seeemed to give in and I took the lead. "See, you can dance!"

I felt hundreds of eyes on us and heard plenty of whispers but I hardly cared and from the looks of things, neither did Kit. We were in our own world, watching each other, every move, every breath. And it felt so right.. Maybe I hadn't made any impact at all before but I know that I must have now. I slowly leaned in, taking in her scent and for the first time.. Felt her soft lips against mine.

Fireworks as usual, the same fireworks that seem to ruin every romantic moment. Reality finally hit Kit, and there are no words to discribe the look on her face.

_Knight.._

Kit gave me a little shove and ran like hell out of the gymnasium. I watched as she grabbed a slim, shiny object out of her purse and my heart sank. Rae ran over to me, shouting something..

But I didn't hear her.. the world stopped.

I ran towards the doors and chased after her. I wasn't quite fast enough but I saw a white object run towards the training center. And there is only one safe place in that jungle, so finding her would be a breeze. I know I pushed her to her limits, I'm such a jackass.

Man, Kit. **Why the hell do I love you?**

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss.._

I ran to the secret area, not once stopping to catch my breath. Torn dress, messed hair and razor in hand. Kit layed down on the cold cement ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tears filled my eyes, I never wanted to hurt her.. That was the last thing I ever wanted!

"Kit.. I'm so sorry..I.." I walked over to her, slumped down beside her and pulled her close. This time, she didn't struggle, it felt almost.. natural. I helped Kit into a sitting position and took her into my arms, carefully grabbing the razor from her slim fingers and tossing it into the river below.

Another kiss..

Sweeter than the last.. Longer.. Closer..

"I'm so sorry.. Kit.. **I love you**."

Did I just say what I think I said?

For a second there, I heard the sobbing lessen, I felt her heart beat faster and her breathing cease.

"..Stay with me."

Was all she could say and for now and.. that was more than enough.

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss._


	9. The Hardest Part

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing, it really means the world to me. Enjoy._

**Kit's POV**

"Hold me.."

It hasn't been long enough.. I gave in much too quickly. He's sweet.. damn it, he's perfect. But I can't.. get hurt again. I've tried so hard to push everyone away, and it usually works. Vince.. he won't leave my side. That should be a blessing, it should be something wonderful. But he's only helping complete my story, helping to end it..

_Knight.. You've found him._

I can't involve him in this. Why can't he understand? I'm a sorceress, I'll end up trying to kill those that I love. Just like you, just how your life ended. And I can't.. I can't ask him to help me do something so horrible. Make him hurt the ones he loves? Watch them bleed.. Cry for help.. Scream? That would destroy him, and I won't let that happen.

And I can't control myself, your hold is too strong on me. It won't be long before I lose control. I'd rather have that happen alone, I don't want anyone else involved. But no matter what I do, I can't get through to you.. Nothing but scars to remind me everyday of my life. All the tasks I've never been able to accomplish, all the dreams I've lost..

How can this be real? Vince..

I can't..

You can't die with me.

I need to die alone.

"..I'm tired.. I think, I think I'll go for now." I said in an unsure, shaky voice, gently brushing his face. He immediately shook his head, gave me a tight squeeze and then released me slowly. I tried to stand up but my legs didn't work. Something had sucked all of my strength out of me. Was it worry? Pain? It was everything.

Vince grabbed me, lifted me up and proceeded to carry me out of the secret area. His warmth immediately focused my mind on some much needed sleep, and I let my eyes close. I trust him.. He'll take me back safely.

**Vincent's POV**

She weighed nothing and that only made me worry more about her. She was not well, both mentally and physically. Nothing could be done about it, she was much too stubborn to see a doctor about it. But I'll be there for her whenever she needs me, and I'll make sure that she eats at least one meal a day with me by her side. Kit looked like a fallen angel.. tangled hair, torn dress and yet, she looked so beautiful. Her perfection still amazes me.

Although it was late at night, the odd person wandering the halls would stop to stare at the two of us in shock and disbelief. It wasn't everyday that the cold Kit Leonhart would be carried around by the likes of me, or by any one for that matter. But stopping to stare? You'd think people would have more respect than that.

I finally reached her dorm and opened the door after a few minutes of rearranging Kit so that one my hands were free. Her small room was tidy, but still somewhat chaotic. I placed her angelic form on the bed and moved the covers, making sure that every inch of her was covered from the neck down. It was a fairly cold night in the Garden and I had to be sure that she was comfortable. A lone chair sat in the corner and I pulled it closer to the bed. Sitting down, I let my eyes wander over her room. Finding nothing out of place, and nothing too odd reassured me. But.. I did find something..

A blood stained razor.. looking a day or so old. It was too much.. it was all too much to take.

I understand now just how much she's hurting. Just how much she wants to say good bye. And it kills me to think that a girl like her would want so badly to die. Would wish daily for something to go wrong and end her life. No words can change her mind, no actions can save her.. But I won't leave. I'll be by her side, always..

I reached over towards her and brushed some hair out of her face. The chair wasn't very comfortable but I couldn't make myself leave, I needed to stay for her. I closed my eyes and did my best to make sleeping a possibility. Hopefully no Garden staff would check in tonight.

**8:00 AM.. Kit's POV**

Birds were chirping amongst themselves, the sun was shining weakly and an unknown scent was lingering somewhere nearby. I stretched quickly and looked to my left, finding Vince fast asleep in my small, painful chair. Impatience took over his features.. a frown and clenched brows were more than enough proof that he hadn't slept for more than 10 minutes. But somehow, through all of that, he still looked adorable.

I decided to wake him and switch spots. His room was too far away and my bed should be more than comfy enough after that whole chair incident. He let out a small moan and slowly opened his glazed blue eyes. I gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled gently on his arm, forcing him to stand up. "Hop into bed, I'm gonna get ready." He obeyed sleepily but before laying down, wrapped his arms around me lazily. I shrunk away, patting his back uneasily. "Go to sleep, silly." And before I knew it, he was knocked out cold.

I stepped into the bathroom, the cold floor startling me. I stopped by the mirror and noticed my puffy eyes, bed hair and smudged make up. I cringed slightly and hopped into the warm shower, letting the hot water wash away my pain and guilt. Showers always made me feel a bit better and woke me up a bit. Normally, I look a little better after my hair has been properly cleaned and my skin rinsed of dried tears. I'm sure Vince will appreciate me taking the time to fix myself up.

What am I thinking? He loves the way I look no matter what.. I guess.. I guess that's what love does to people. You stop noticing flaws or maybe even the flaws become loveable. Flaws make you who you are but.. I need to be my best for him.

After 15 minutes in the hot shower, I stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. It was always so cold in the bathroom, especially in the morning. The worst part of taking a shower is getting out, sometimes I never want to leave. I looked down and saw the small scale that layed inches from the bottom of the sink. I stepped onto it carefully and glanced at the numbers, terrified of what it might read. 95 lbs, I've gained two pounds since yesterday. Perfect..

I shook my head and continued out the door, making sure not to wake Vince from his much needed slumber. Hiding behind my dresser, I quickly changed into my normal attire but instead of the skirt, I pulled on some comfy jeans. If he wakes up and sees me like this, I'll never live it down. My black tank was still lying by the bed and it wasn't going to be easy to get it without waking him. I rushed over and grabbed it shakily, then ran over towards my mirror. I guess I hadn't noticed it.. But he..

Warm arms wrapped around my bare waist, causing me to immediately shudder with fear. I tried to pull away gently, I know he won't hurt me but I..

"Kit.. Look at me." I felt his breath against my neck and all I could do was obey him. I turned around and looked up at him, fear gracing all of my features. He smiled slightly and shook his head, "You don't look well.. I'll take you out to eat today, alright? Nothing big, don't worry. And.. you're freezing cold." I nodded slowly and continued to dress myself. The top slipped on easily, proving I was smaller than I thought. "I don't think that'll be enough for today." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed, gently guiding me under the covers. He layed next to me and took me into his warm embrace. I wasn't sure what to do.. too run away or stay?

I pulled away slightly, making more room inbetween us. It wasn't that I didn't trust him.. I'm just not ready for this.

**Squall POV**

"Lauren, could you go and check on my daughter? Hyne knows she's probably already fucked that Almasy boy." I sighed and walked closer to her, "Searching for approval because she wasn't loved by her father."

"Well, I suppose that is your fault." Lauren's eyes darted to my face and back to the ground. "Maybe you should punish me next.."

"Just go for now. Come back later and surprise me."

**Lauren's POV**

I arrived at her dorm shortly after my meeting with Squall, the man of my dreams. I grabbed the extra key card I'd put in my jacket pocket and unlocked the door, peering inside.

Vincent was sound asleep, stretched out and taking up all of the bed. Kit, though..

I opened the door a little farther, turning to my right. She was standing at her dresser, staring blankly into her mirror, holding an old razor in between her fingers. It was a relief to know she was safe but for how long?

There was simply nothing I could do anyway.

I quickly closed the door and continued down the hallway, hoping to report back to Leonhart as quickly as possible. Any excuse to be close to him..

**Vincent's POV**

"Kit?" I awoke to find to find her knocked out cold on the bedroom floor, holding the same razor for the other night in her small hand. I was at a loss for words, I thought I had made progress. That I had changed things for her..

Her bracelets were scattered across the floor, revealing her bare arms to the world.

"Kit, are you alright?" I shook her still form, turning her onto her back. "Answer me!"

"W..What?" Her eyes jolted open in surprise while letting out a tired gasp. "Vince.. what's the matter?"

I grabbed her arm, bringing it closer to me. The amount of damage was incredible.

"Ow. Hey, quit it!" She whimpered slightly, her exhausted frown deepening. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"No, Kit. You're hurting yourself. Are any of these new? Did you do this while I was asleep!" I was furious. How did I miss this? Why would she do this while I was next to her?

"What are you talking about?" Kit looked confused, still trying to wake herself up.

"You're holding a razor in your hand and you're covered in gashes. Connect the dots! You should know, Kit, you were there." I traced the marks with my fingers, sad and disgusted at the sight. It was horrific, nothing could get that image out of my mind.

"Those are old.." She ripped her arm away from me, gasping in pain as the sudden movement opened one of the cuts. "Damn it. Thanks, Vince."

Kit ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the towel rack. "I wouldn't do that while you're in the same room as me."

Her bathroom was dark and dingy, the smell of metal all over the place. I noticed a hamper next to the sink and looked inside, finding more towels stained with the same blood. To make matters worse.. I thrust open the mirror above the sink only to find a dozen or so razors sitting on the shelves, glinting in the dim sunlight.

"Kit.. How can you do this to yourself!" I punched the wall, leaving a deep mark. "I don't understand.."

"You're not supposed to. If you did, you'd be crazy. Not that I'm crazy.. I just.." She burst into tears, falling to the ground all at once. "I'm not sure what to do."

The bruises had healed from the first time we met, leaving only faint marks. But the cuts were all the same.. they never went away. I couldn't stand it.

"I know.. I know.. I'm sorry." I bent down and took her into my arms, holding her close. "Everything will be alright. I'll make it go away, I promise."


	10. Monster Hospital

_Authors Notes: I'm sorry it took so long. I was away for the summer and haven't had a chance to write. Thanks for the reviews._

**Kit's POV**

Food.. just the thought of it made me sick. The only thing Vince could force me into eating was a small chicken salad, and I admit, it did look good.

"How's the salad?" Vince asked, pointing at it from across the table. I scrunched my face up a little and poked some lettuce, "It's alright.. I guess." He let out a small laugh and teasingly warned, "We won't be leaving until you finish that salad, alright? So eat." I nodded slightly and looked back down at my unfinished lunch. I put the fork down for now and tried to get Vincent's attention.

"What's our next mission, Mr.Leader?" He looked up from his sandwich and forced some muffled words out, his food was still busy being chewed. "Nooneknowsyet." He quickly swallowed and continued on, "Your father hasn't told us anything lately, we aren't even sure if there will be another mission at all."

"I'll speak with him later. Although I'm not sure what that will do.." I noticed her lips tremble as she said this, all signs pointing to trouble.

**Vincent's POV**

Walking back with Kit was a nice way to end the morning. She looked especially nice today, even after all of the tears she shed the other night. It was a calm day, a little chilly maybe, but nothing a good coat couldn't fix. "You cold at all?" I asked suddenly, noticing the goose bumps covering her arms. She nodded slightly but tried to turn down the jacket I was offering. "No.. No.. you need it just as much as I do. I'll be fine, promise." I moved closer to Kit and quickly placed the jacket over her cold skin. Kit gave me a small smile, shook her head in annoyance and continued on down the street. A few moments of silence were had while I simply stared at her, trying to take it all in. The marks still apparent on her arms reminded me of every moment when I couldn't sleep at night, thinking about what she could be doing without me ever knowing. That scared me to death.

"How are the arms doing?" I asked shyly, gently touching the large scars on her dainty wrists. She looked ashamed, and embarrassed but simply answered, "..Better." and quietly cleared her throat. "Have you been putting anything on it? There's stuff to help clean out cuts, if you need any, just ask." Suddenly something changed, she didn't look well, and certainly didn't look happy either. "I'm fine.. I can handle myself, thanks. Keep out of my business." Kit said harshly, quickening her pace.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Come back here!" I shouted out towards her, and for a moment she turned back to look at me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get it right someday. Until then, enjoy the time we have left." She suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her head viciously. "SHE WON'T GO AWAY!"

Tears poured from her eyes, and I took her into my arms. "We need to talk to Dr.Kadowaki about this, alright? You can't do this alone." I said firmly, helping her to her feet. She clutched onto my arm, nails slightly digging into my skin and said in an almost crazed way,

"They'll lock me up.. You'll never see me again.. Not until.."

"I won't let that happen.. I'll never leave your side." I wrapped my arms around her for support and kept walking. We needed to get back, we needed to see the doctor. No more excuses this time.

The rest of the walk was completely silent, neither of us speaking once. Nothing could be said, there was nothing I could say that would change what was happening to her. After minutes of straight walking, we arrived back at Garden, and it was perfect timing. Although having Kit near me helped keep me warm, I was freezing cold and in need of a coffee or.. four.

"VINCE! VINCE! You guys okay?" A voice from the distanced called out. The voice belonged to none other than Rae herself, and she quickly ran over to see us. "We're alright.. Have you seen Dr. Kadowaki?" I asked quickly, urgency filling my voice. "No, I haven't. She's probably on her break right now. Are either of you hurt!" Panic filled Rae's eyes, and she gave us a once over, checking for any signs of injury. "You could say that.. If you see her, tell her to come to Kit's dorm. It's an emergency." Rae nodded frantically and ran off, "I'll look for her! Don't worry, she'll be there in no time!"

"See, kiddo? You'll be fine.. Now let's get back to that dorm of yours." Kit looked up at me and smiled weakly. I lifted her up once again and carried her the rest of the way. Luckily, most students were busy amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice.

When we finally arrived, I gently placed her under the covers and let sleep take over. I hoped for no nightmares to come.

**Kit's Dream POV**

_"Mother.. Is that you?"_

_**"Yes."**_

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_**"I'm doing nothing to you. This is your story, this is your time. I merely steer you in the right direction.. a push is all you receive from me."**_

_"What happened to you? Why are you like this?"_

_**"Watch.."**_

_Years and years ago.._

_Rinoa stood, surrounded by darkness, hidden from all sources of light that brightens the world. Long black dress, slim clawed hands, and gold eyes gleaming in the dark. Her knight, her only love Squall inches from her stood, protecting her from her old friends. The people that 'loved' her, or so they said. He fought them for her.. But none died, they all lived. A show indeed, but every show must end. Squall turns to face the woman he loves, the woman who bore his child, the woman who changed him.. And drew his sword, aiming it at her. Three whispered words were the last she heard, and the piercing of her heart was the last memory.. She whispered the words back before slipping away, letting the Reaper take her. Squall cries tears of all sorts, and as does the other spectators. Those tears continued to flow for years.. Squall still cries himself to sleep at night. _

_**"Do you remember those markings?"**_

_"The cuts? Yes.."_

_**"He wanted so badly to be with me. But after such a trick, after piercing my heart and ending my dream.. I didn't want his company. I don't need his company."**_

_"You brought it on yourself."_

_**"Yes, I suppose I did. But as do all sorceresses, and you'll be next. I'd keep both eyes **_

_**on Vincent at all times, if I were you."**_

_"Vince won't do it to me, either."_

_**"Your time is running out.."**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

"Kit, you alright in there? It's Dr. Kadowaki, I'm here to see you."

I immediately rose from the bed, sleepy eyed and scared, so that I could open the door for her. My legs weren't steady but I wasn't about to let Vince do everything for me. I'm not that weak. At least, I didn't used to be..

"Come along, dear. And Vince is welcome, too." She pulled me away with one arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the infirmary. Vincent dragged on behind us, watching over me in a protective matter.

When we arrived at the infirmary, I could smell and taste the death that lingered in the air.

"You should go and lay down in there, I'd like to speak with Vince for a moment." I did as I was told but kept one eye open the entire time.

**Vincent's POV**

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the person in need?" I said harshly, I've never once trusted doctors and I wasn't about to start now. "I'll speak to her in a moment, but I want to hear what you have to say about this. You're the only reason why she's here right now." I sat down and tried to be speak, but an interruption at the door changed everything.

"DR.KADOWAKI, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

That whiny voice.. I know it so well..

"I'M HERE TO ASK ABOUT SOMETHING PERSONAL!"

Oh shit.. Is it?

Kate..

"Yes, Kate. Come on in!" And sure enough, there she was. Walking straight for us, until she

noticed that one of the room were occupied. She stopped to check it out and finished by making some sort of gagging noise, followed by a mumbled insult. "Heya Kate, got herpies?" I stood from my seated position and gave her a huge, fake smile and wave. "Ohhh, that was a good one Vince! At least I'm not going around fucking THAT THING!" She pointed carelessly over to Kit's still form, shaking her head. "Every girl wants you and you go for that! I hope she stays with you for a while at least because no one else will touch you after you lay your hands on that."

Laughing, Kate walked over to the doctor and whispered something into her ear, staring at me the entire time. "Kate, I'm afraid that is against the rules. I can't help you with that, I'm sorry." Kate pouted for a moment and then walked over to me, shaking her ass the whole way. "Don't worry baby," she wrapped her arms around me, using one finger to trace a heart across my chest, "Any time you need a real woman, I'll still accept you. Don't think twice about coming to see me once and a while.." She then walked off, blowing a kiss before exiting the door.

"Dear god.." Was all I could muster, rage clogging my mind. "Haha.. Don't pay any attention to her, Vince. Now, tell me everything."

I nodded and went on.. "I think.. I think Rinoa is talking to Kit." Dr.Kadowaki pulled out a notebook and pen, looking somewhat shocked over the whole thing. "And it's getting worse, like Rinoa is trying to control her every thought and movement. And now Kit is having nightmares.. Nightmares with Rinoa in them."

"If it gets any worse, Vince. Tell me about it immediately." I shook my head and stood up, walking over to where Kit lay. I took her hand in mine, kissed it and watched her stir impatiently. "We can go now?" Kit asked, stretching slightly. I nodded and helped her up, holding her from behind.

We were both out of the infirmary in a matter of seconds, neither of us wanting to stick around in a place like that. But Dr.Kadowaki remained in the same spot all along and said something.. Something I couldn't quite catch.

**Dr.Kadowaki's POV**

"The next time you come, we'll put her away for good."


	11. Silver And Cold

_Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. To answer the question about Vincent's mother.. well, she died of cancer when he was younger. She didn't have a role in the game, Seifer stayed away from the orphanage gang and those who attended Garden. Just an avergage woman he met in Balamb city. And about the format of the story.. I do agree that I could do a better job in that regard but so far this is working for me. Thanks for the critiques, though. I do enjoy reading what you have to say, as I'm always looking for a way to better my stories. Read and review!_

_**Some questionable material in this chapter **that deals with slight abuse and some suggestive but not discriptive scences. It's over fairly quickly, however. So I hope this doesn't stop you from reading._

**Dan's POV**

Walking into the dim cafeteria, I didn't notice many faces. None of them seemed all too familiar until a broken man in the far left corner caught my eye. "Vince, that you? It's 6 AM, what's the deal?" He looked up from his now cold coffee and forced a weak smile, "Girls. You know, the usual." I nodded and took a seat across from him, noticing the black around his eyes. "This is about Kit, right? Man.. Have you slept at all?" Vince chuckled and shook his head in defeat, "More or less. Two days ago I slept a good eight hours, I'll be fine for a while."

"So what did she say?" I asked, trying to pry any information out of Vince.

"Who?"

"The doctor.. I mean, it can't be all that bad."

Vince sighed deeply and shortly after took a long breath, "Kit should be alright.. but I won't be seeing that doctor again. I think she's had enough of sorceresses to be honest."

"Well.. You can't blame her, can you? They have never left a good lasting impression." I pointed out, knowing full well that his reaction would put me in my place.

"I'm leaving." Vince raised and stormed off, coffee in hand.

"That's it? No outburst? That's not like you man.. You've changed."

But he didn't turn back.

**Vincent's POV**

I walked into Kit's dorm only to find her deep asleep, lost to the world of dreams. Not wanting to wake her, I took a seat silently and stared down at her form. So pale and fragile.. While she slept, she was defenseless.. the facade was gone.

A fit of coughs awoke her, her arms searched around randomly.. She was searching for someone.

Searching for me.

"I'm here.. I'm here." I gently placed her onto my lap and held her close, feeling her racing heart against my chest. "Why are you so perfect?" I shook my head and laughed out in shock, "Perfect? I don't think that's true." Kit raised her head closer to mine, her mouth only inches away from mine.

"It's true.. Every time I've needed you, you've been there. It's like something out of a story book.. You know, when things seem too good to be true, they usually are."

Kit rose, pushing herself off of her bed and walking over to the mirror. She glanced at herself for a moment, frowning deeply when the person in the mirror was hardly recognizable. "I look horrible.. How can you look at me?" She whispered suddenly, looking down at the ground. "You're perfect, you deserve better. How long will it take for you to see that?"

"Bullshit." I sighed, taking her small hands in mine. "Kit, I promise to be your knight. I won't leave your side, even when you want me to go away. No matter what you may think or even see when you look at yourself, you're perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you.."

"Well.. Maybe these.." I caressed the scars along her arms and gave her a gentle smile. "Those, I could do without."

Her face became flushed and she quickly shrugged her way out of my grip. "I'm sorry, you do know that. Right? The thoughts won't leave, they're with me everyday.. But thanks to you, I want to go on.. See all the things I haven't seen. Feel all the things I haven't felt."

"Just stay by me." She smiled slightly and linked my arm into hers. "So.. I'm going to talk to Squall today."

"That isn't necessary. You shouldn't-" Vince began.

"I didn't say that it was, did I? He's being an asshole." She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and grabbed a lighter off her bedroom desk. "He isn't doing his job."

I watched as she lit the end of her smoke, her pink lips circling the other end. "You smoke? That'll kill you."

An awkward silence filled the air as she walked over to the window, opened it and grasped her hands around the molding, leaning outside.

"Although I guess that doesn't bother you."

Still a silence.

"I'll be going soon." She blew the last bit of smoke out of her mouth, throwing the cigarette out the window.

"You'll be fine alone?" I wasn't convinced, something still didn't feel right.

She cringed a bit at this, visuably weakening. "Yes. I'll be alright."

She turned to leave, heading briskly towards the door. "Come to the secret area tonight at 9, if you want."

And she knew I would.

**Kit's POV**

I had been waiting in my fathers office for over half an hour until he finally poked his head through the door. I was petrified but had no where else to go.. I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"What the hell do you want?" Squall sighed, taking a seat across from me.

"Why aren't you sending them on missions? There has to be something to do! Training, anything.." I stood up and smashed my fist onto his desk. "Why are you doing this? Haven't you done enough?"

"Don't raise your voice with me." He too rose from his seat, standing closer to me than I'd ever wanted. "I'm your father, damn it, and although I'm ashamed you had better respect me. Or hasn't Vince taught you that already?"

A hard punch across the face.

..I remember falling.

"I didn't come here for this!" I didn't want to cry, I tried my best to hold them back but..

"Why isn't he here? He couldn't prevented that, right? Or are you just becoming used to it?" I could almost see the venom attached to those words, falling out of his mouth. I've seen it before.

"I don't want Vince involved. He doesn't have to know.." The tears fell and once again I gave him what he wanted. I was never good at holding them back, eventually they'd come pouring out. There was nothing I could do..

He grabbed me by the arms and yanked me to stand, only throwing me to the wall afterwards.

I think I hit my head that day.. I remember blood.

I pushed myself away from the wall, running to attack him, screaming in anger. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair." He hit me again, this time causing me to black out. I remember being kicked twice before everything became too dark and blurry to see clearly anymore.

I awoke on the floor outside his office doors, I'm not sure how many hours later.

It felt like weeks.

**Vincent's POV**

It was just about time to meet up with Kit again and ask her how things went with Squall. I spent all day worrying, sleep was out of the question.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the training center, hoping to find Kit there.

And she was.

Her back was to me, long dark hair blowing in the wind and smoke fading from her lips.

She finally turned to me, the serene moonlight streaming across her face and body. And I noticed something familiar, similar to the first day that we met. The bruises and cuts were back, covering her face, neck and arms.

Only this time..

She smiled.

"He did this?" I stood at the entrance in shock, frozen still, fists clinched. "It was always him? I've been so fucking stupid.."

"He said there will be a mission in a week or so.. just to train until then. I took his advice and look at what happened! Those damn T-Rexors need to be kicked out of this place, they're far too dangerous. Someone could get killed.." She laughed a little, rubbing at her cheek. "Nothing that a good potion won't fix."

"You don't have to lie to me. You know that."

Silence, again.

"Who said anything about lying? What.. you mean, you think Squall did this? You're crazy." She seemed to force the words out, some trailed off and others were hardly audible.

"Kit, let's go." I reached for her hand, trying to lead her out of the balcony.

"Why? We came here to do something, didn't we? So let's.." She forced herself on me, pushing her body roughly against mine. Her lips were cold and rested everywhere, her tongue feverishly writhed against mine. Her hands tried to slide my jacket off but I hurridly forced them away, pushing them against her chest.

"What? Me first?" Kit fumbled with her shirt, forcing it off of her freezing body and then once again lunged at me, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Make me forget.."

"Stop, damn it!" I pushed her arms away from me, holding them away this time. She looked more upset than I'd ever seen her but I couldn't say if it was because of the abuse or the fact that I turned her down.

"You don't want me?" She pouted a little and forced her arms out of my grasp.

"Don't be ridiculous." I gently plopped her onto the ground again, reaching down for her shirt and then placed it back on her. "This won't make **me** forget."

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her out of the training center, back into my dorm room.

"We can talk when you're ready." I sighed, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. "And I mean, talk."


	12. Fever To Tell

_Authors Notes: Thanks for reading and I need to clear something up.._

_I'm not sure if I included this in the second to last chapter but I'll explain the whole Kit thing.. She was picked on a lot at school because of how famous her parents were. It also didn't help that her father killed her mother and that her mother wanted to uhh.. stop time. Kids wouldn't smile upon a situation like that, haha. She didn't have any friends and many kids picked on her, calling her ugly, a witch, etc. And on top of that, she was never good enough for Squall. He went kind of insane after having to kill the only person to ever love him. So he took it out on her while she was fairly long and that lasted for most of her life. So yeah, she really isn't insane or anything. Circumstances in her life built her up to who she is, it's not as if she was born this way. Squall always told her that she shouldn't be alive and that no one cares for her. Such words from a father would surely turn you in the direction of depression and slight suicidal activity. The character I created is in no way crazy, just lost. I just hope no one thinks she's crazy for the hell of it, haha. Because that is not the impression I'm hoping to give off. I really love the character and I hope you guys do, too. Thanks for reading!_

**Kit's POV**

It was a big deal.. telling Vince about my past, my father and the abuse I've lived through.

How would he take it?

It might make it easier for him to understand why I'm like this.. a messed up bitch.

I've never wanted to give off the impression of insanity, because I'm stable. I've just never been around people, especially not kind ones. What do you do when you're in a situation like that, surrounded by people who generally care? I've never figured it out. I'm still feeling around in the dark. He's helping.. Dan and Rae have always been there, too. They seem like nice people. And I know I have to stop. Stop everything.

I have to stop letting Squall win.

"It's not easy for me to talk about." I adjusted the ice pack on my cheek and took a deep breath. "Or I would have told you sooner. You know that, right?"

Vince was busy adding ice to the bath, hoping that would numb the pain for me. I'm not sure if it will.

"I know." He walked from the bathroom and took a seat next to me on the bed. "But you never have to lie to me."

"He's been doing it for a long time now, since I was 5. It's hard to explain why he does it, although I don't think I've done a thing to make him love me."

"Being born is usually enough for most parents." Vince interrupted, cracking his knuckles. "..Sorry."

"Yes but.. I think.. I think he broke when he killed mom. Before that, he was fine." A deep breathe, "Maybe not.. I can't say for sure."

I can't say that I hate him.. he's my father, whether I like it or not. I wouldn't be here without him and aren't you forced to love your family anyway? It's not like I have a choice. All that he's done has made my life a little more difficult and waking up everyday a chore but.. he has made me a stronger person. I wouldn't be the woman I am today without him. But am **I** a good person?

**Vincent's POV**

"I'd never lay a hand on you. What he did is unacceptable and the fact that he still believes he holds some power over you is inconceivable." I couldn't understand her, why she still puts up with it. "You're almost 18.. you can't keep living this way. If he does this again, I'll kill him. If he even looks at you wrong, I'll kill him."

"This is why I never told you! You can't kill him, damn it. He's a hero, the leader of SeeD, he saved the world. If you fuck with him, your life is over. You wouldn't be able to run, hide, nothing. You'd be stuck. You'd be dead."

I knew my words would upset her but it was hardly my fault. I'll never understand why she put up with it for so long, was she afraid that no one would believe her? There must have been someone who hated Squall enough to believe whatever she said. Dad would have..

"He has enough power to hire the best lawyers. He could cover his trail so well that I'd end up looking like the average attention seeking child of a celebrity. And we have more than enough of those." She became somewhat distraught at the thought of this, taking a moment to process. "There was nothing I could do."

Three steady knocks.

"Anybody hooome?"

No doubt it was Brad and I didn't want him to see Kit with me. He knows when to say the wrong things.

"Go hide in the closet, alright? He's an ass, I'll handle this." I whispered to her, gently nudging her in the right direction.

I rushed to the door and unlocked it, letting him in. "Hey, what did you want?"

"Hiding someone in here or just talking to your lonely self again, Vince?" His arrogant laughter made me flinch in annoyance, I wanted him to leave quickly.

"Uhhh Kate was looking for ya. No idea why but she seemed pretty serious and hurt over whatever it was."

"I'm tired." I sighed impatiently.

"Come on, man. She's a total catch. Easy to get to and there are lots of parts to love. You know what I mean?"

"Then have her." I grumbled, shoving my head into the pillow.

"Yeah, that'll work. She's like, in love with you or some crazy shit like that. Obviously, I can't just steal her away or I would have done that by now. I have to admit, Kit is one fine darling but that doesn't make treating Kate like a piece of shit alright." Brad fought back this time.

"I've tried to tell her in every way possible. Nothing I do gets through to her!"

"Maaan.. That's all bullshit. And all of this is because of Kit. I bet if she weren't here, you two would still be together."

"We broke up long before Kit came and leave her out of this. It has nothing to do with her." I was getting angry, very quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I wasn't aware that you had a thing for **depressed**, **crazy**, **cutters**. But now that I know, I'm sure I could hook you up with a bunch of 'em. Just go down to the quad at lunch, jackpot for you."

"Get the hell out of here, you prick."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him out of her dorm, slamming him into the wall directly across from the room. With one last look, I slammed the door, locking it well.

"Don't lie to me, Vince. I can't be worth all this, even you must realize this now. Maybe everything we've done is a mistake, I'm a mistake. You can't be losing friends over me." She walked from the closet, sobbing softly.

"Shhh.." I ran over to her and pulled her close once again, "We both knew that Brad and Kate would try to ruin our chances. But I don't like it when love is easy, at least I don't think I do. Without the challenges it would be boring."

"I don't understand you.." Kit mumbled, taking a deep breath in.

"I could say the same about you."

"But.. I love you." She looked up at me slowly, unsure of what to do next. "I know I should've stayed away.."

"No way. I wouldn't have been able to stay away, curiosity killed the cat."

I took her face softly in my hands and leaned in to kiss her gently, pressing more urgently each time.

"Maybe you should get with Kate. I hear she's awesome." Her laughter was enough to make my day worth while and let me know that I was making some kind of impact in her life.

"Yeaaah. Maybe I will."


	13. Talk

_Authors Notes - Thanks for reading. I know I haven't uploaded a longer chapter in quite some time, so I apologize. But I'm changing everything around so it's hard to write long chapters right now. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review!_

**Squall's POV**

"What can I do?"

"I'm not sure, hun. What do you want to do?" Lauren was laying next to me looking like every bit the goddess she was. She reminded me of Rinoa in a lot of ways but was completely different, too. Rinoa would never put up with who I've become. But Lauren can't seem to get enough of it.

**Kit's POV**

It was the next morning and Vince had planned to have lunch with me today. It was our usual time, 12:15 but he was nowhere in sight. I didn't want to be out in the open alone, knowing full well that I didn't have a lot of fans. I'd been called a slut and witch already this morning and I've only been sitting here for maybe 10 minutes. I couldn't blame it all on Kate.

I want to tell him how much he means to me. How much I love him.

"Heeeey, lookin' good today, Kit." A classic jock type took a seat next to me and forced his arm around my shoulders. "No seriously, I'm liking your outfit you've got going on there. Maybe you should consider showing off a bit more like Kate over there. Classic fuck buddy. I'd be there for you, too. No question."

"Yeah.. I'll-" I was taken aback by his over confident remarks. I'd seen him around a lot, saying hey to Vince in the hallways, talking with Kate. Speaking of Kate, there she was.. ordering the same thing.

"Seriously. Vince is a good guy, we go way back. But if you ever need to get away from the same old thing, same old guy, give me a shout. Maybe smile once in a while, too. That'll be my sign for action, alright? See you around, Kitty cat."

I've never felt so degraded before in my life.

"Hey Kit! So I see you just got aquainted with the single hottest guy in Balamb. You're a lucky girl." She stopped to blow him a kiss and brush some of her golden hair from her eyes. "So I saw you training this morning. I thought you would have been able to control your powers a little better than that." She waved her arms around frantically, ducking randomly. "Honestly, it was just silly!"

"Why were you watching me?" Pathetic.

"You have quite a legacy to owe up to. Do you think your mother would be pleased with that pitiful display of your powers? Harry Potter puts you to shame. Aren't you setting out to do what your mother failed to do? Stop time and all that shit." She laughed obnoxiously, waving a pretend wand in the air. "Nobody can stop time. Certainly not you."

"Just leave me alone. I'm not trying to do anything." I could feel myself become warmer, the anger was building inside of me. And if I snap.. there is no way that I can go back from that.

"You know, no one wants you around. Not even your own father. All you have now is Vince and he's a poor excuse of a man. I'm sick of seeing you crowd up the hallways." She paused for a moment, shaking her head. "Haven't you noticed how Rae and Dan don't even talk to you? They're embarassed to be seen with you."

"Damn it, I'll leave then." I stood up and walked by her, careful to keep my distance.

She reached out to strike me, grabbing my arm first.

Her first mistake. And mine.

A jolt of energy soared through me and into her, forcing her hand away from me and sending her flying backwards.

Oh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I've decided only he can play with fire.

"What the hell? YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Kate jumped from the ground, pushing the 3 people who ran to help her away and continued pointing at me. "Get the hell outta here. Witch."

I just froze.

_Run._

So I ran.

**Squall's POV**

"Headmaster Leonheart?" An adolescent voice interrupted Lauren and I. "You here, sir? It's regarding your daughter."

"Ah hell. I'm here." I grabbed my pants, practically jumped into them and continued to my office. "What now?"

"She hurt Kate Trepe, although not too badly. It wasn't anything normal either, not gunblade induced. Something else. More powerful. Similar to that of your late wife." Sean spoke up, bowing his head in respect. "We can't find her anywhere."

"Send out some of our older SeeDs. They'll find her." Stupid inconvenience. "Hell, I'll throw in a thousand gil reward. Just find her."

**Vincent's POV**

"Here you are."

The quad. Brad's comment made all of this somehow ironic.

"So I guess you've heard about what happened." She took another puff of her cigarette and turned to face me. "It wasn't intentional. Hell, I'm glad that she got what she deserved. But I couldn't control it."

"I just came here to say good bye."

"What?" Kit..

"So.. thanks for everything. I won't forget you. And.. I love you. You know that, right?" She stood from her seat on the edge of the fountain. "I've never felt like living. But now.. I can't imagine waking up and not thinking of you."

"Don't leave. Everything has changed since you've come here. I can't imagine not seeing you, hearing you, feeling you." I took a hold of her, pulling her near me. "I'll go with you, alright? We'll fight them together."

"I love you so much.." I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt but this time.. they weren't from sadness. "I didn't tell you before because I was scared. But I can't take it anymore. I want to be with you everyday, I want to stay that way with you forever. Don't ever change, don't ever leave me.. We can make this work."

"Laguna.. Grandpa, I mean. He's been in Winhill for ages now but I haven't seen him for years and years. We could stay there. No one would know." She pulled away from me, taking a hold of my hand. "Could you take us there?"

"Leave it to me."

There is no way in hell I'm losing her after coming this far.

**Rae's POV**

"Dan! Dan! Open up!"

It was new age witch hunt in Balamb and I knew who it was over.

"Yeah. I know." He grabbed me and brought me into his room, quickly closing the door and locking it tightly. "Do you know where they went? They took off."

I thought for a moment, hoping some conversation stuck out from the others.

"Raine is dead, has been for years. Laguna? Is he still in Esthar?" I thought to myself for a moment, "He'd be pretty ancient by now, wouldn't he? I doubt she'd even know him that well. Squall wasn't even close to him."

"We could ask around in Esthar. It shouldn't take very long, he was their president, after all. What about Ellone? She'd probably be with him.." We had all heard nothing but good things about Ellone and yet Squall and her hadn't visited in years. Not that I blame her, he's nuts.

"What about your dad?" Zell is such a sweety! I've only met him a few times, no one came around Balamb unless they couldn't help it. But his blank expressions and passion for life was more than present in Dan. Not to mention the cooky sense of humor. They always made me smile. Dan..

"What about him?"

"Did he remain stay close to Ellone? My parents sure didn't.." My parents only have themselves. That's all they ever needed. You know those older couples, the ones who walk around holding hands when they're 80? That will be them someday. They've never stopped loving each other. Fights never lasted more than a few minutes in our house. But it sucks for me, I only want the best for myself.

"Maybe.. I don't know."

Yes, the blank stare! I loved looking at it.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!" The thought of it made me jump a little. "You're useless!"

He looked down and ran his hand through his bleached hair, turning a little red. "Sorry. You know I'm not good at this stuff."

"I don't want to lose them. I don't want us all to lose contact like our parents did. I want friends by my side. I want.." I turned away, hoping I could control my emotions a little. Don't wanna burst over nothing.

"You want what?" He walked over to me, taking my chin in between his thumb and pointer finger. "Don't be shy, now. We both know that doesn't suit you."

"I want.." Should I do it? "..To be with you."

"I.. uhh..." He turned away when a crimson color began to creep into his cheeks. "I want all of us to be together. That's why we need to find them."

I'm going for it.. I'm going for it.

I spun him around by his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I've liked you forever, since we were kids. But you never seemed to care for me in that way. Maybe as a brother.. but I want more."

He looked shocked. And maybe a little frightened.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were outta my league, that's all."

A smile crept onto my face, a smile I'd been waiting for.

"Let's find them." I turned to leave, "When this is over.. we'll take it from there."


	14. Somewhere Only We Know

_Authors notes: It's been forever. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review._

**Kit's POV**

We've taken three trains in order to get to Winhill and each time it's gotten harder to keep a low profile. It's not that my father talked about me a lot but people knew, we look alike. Plus the fact that scandal has been hitting Balamb at every turn lately.

The local news papers had published photos of my father and Lauren together, holding hands and kissing in public. Not that it's unsual for someone of authority to sleep with their secretary, it's her young age that has got everyone roaring. She just recently turned 18, barely making her legal.

It disgusts me.. everything about him disgusts me.

Winhill, to me, seemed like the perfect place to live. Not even after my father saved the world did this place become a tourist attraction, overrun by morons and curious journalists. It was quite the same even though the people had changed. All but Laguna and Ellone, anyway.

"Laguna.." I knocked twice softly and heard movement just inside the door. "It's Kit. I'm here to see you and Ellone."

The door opened and there stood a much older looking Laguna, hardly the man I remember from years ago.

"Kit!" He took me into his arms quickly, "You've grown so much! Why, you even look like me a little. Although obviously not nearly as attractive." He released me and brushed his still greying hair back in a comical fashion, posing for me.

"You haven't changed a bit. Well, maybe a little greyer." I recall asking my father if I could live with Laguna back when I was much younger. He wasn't happy with me. I regret not being more assertive with him, perhaps even running away.

"Come in, come in! Ellone, we've got company."

Vincent stood in the background silently, not sure of what to say or do.

"And who's this?" Laguna motioned towards Vince, peering more closely at him.

"I'm Vincent. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Loire." I could tell he was nervous from the way he hung his head, hoping that Laguna wouldn't notice the resemblance. It wasn't as if grandpa had any reason to hate the Almasy's but Vince just came to expect it by now.

"Kit!" Ellone ran from the back room and gave me a tight hug, almost knocking the air out of me. "It's been forever.. I'm sorry I haven't come around often, it's just.."

"It's alright. I understand.." Dad. Even she didn't want to be around him anymore.

An awkward silence loomed over us and the air became thick, we just didn't know what to say. My father had become a completely different man in the matter of a year. Not that he was ever an emotional, loving man but.. Rinoa did manage to change him into a human being. He's ruined my life and pulled away from everyone that cares about him, pushing them all away.

Sometimes when I think about it, I ask myself if I could have changed anything. Maybe I didn't support him enough, if I could go back and change it.. so that my childhood was a good one, so that I have memories of him smiling.. I would. But even when I think about it, I'm not even sure that I could have done anything. He's a different man now, he isn't Squall.

"My little Elle is going to be married soon!" He ruffled her hair a bit, sporting a wide smile. "I'm so proud."

"Please, Uncle.. I'm not little anymore!" She sighed in mock impatience, "I'm 38.. I didn't think I'd ever find anyone to spend the rest of my life with. I'm just happy I found someone that was willing to marry me." She laughed a little at this and poured us all a bit of coffee.

"That's so great to hear, really. How did you two meet?" Things were finally looking up for her, I'm glad I'm here to see it.

"I run the old bar now, Raine's bar. We changed the name and everything, just to keep her memory alive. All the people who would remember her have left this town by now, one way or another. But that isn't important, so long as she knows we love her." Ellone took a small sip of her drink and set it back on the table. "Alex and I met at the bar. He recently lost his wife and I helped him through it. It's a far fetched story but he's a good guy and I'm very happy."

Laguna's home looked much the same as it always did. Untidy, quaint and filled with mismatched furniture. The walls where all the bullet holes once rested were gone now, patched and painted over the same color as before. You'd never know they were there. It felt, to me, like he was erasing the past.

"We were wondering.. are there any homes for sale around here? Preferably ones that don't stand out too much and are farther away from the other occupants of this town." A weird request, clearly. But it's Winhill, who would look here?

"Isn't the old Thompson house for sale? The one sitting beneathe a hill?" Ellone stood from her seat and looked out the window, turning in every direction. "I can't see a sign from here but I seem to remember.."

"Ahh, yeah. It's your best bet around here but.. what's going on?"

Damn it.

"We ran away from Garden, away from Squall, away from them all. I.. I made a mistake. I'm closely tied to my mom and sometimes, she slips out. Maybe not her, sometimes it's Ultimecia. It's all the same to me, I've always struggled with this. But I can feel it growing everyday. The hatred for him, for all of them, building inside of me. So much has happened, the pain hasn't stopped since I was young. I needed to get away and.. I want to get even someday. What she failed to do, I'll do. It's a shame to leave them in peace for a while but I can't.." I stopped dead for a moment, realizing that I had begun to babble on senselessly. "Not right now."

Another silence, still and lighter than the last.

"Rin still talks to you?"

_**Yes..**_

"Yes." Wait a second.. "Still? You knew?"

"We heard you talking to someone when you were younger but we weren't sure who. Our bets were on Rinoa." She smiled faintly, placing her empty mug in the sink.

"This has been going on for that long?" Vincent finally spoke up, looking at me in awe.

"On and off. Sometimes I can't hear her so well.."

She has more control now, more so than she used to. It doesn't bother me. So long as she keeps Ultimecia pushed back, everything is fine. I'll be fine.

It's only when I think about what he has done.. all the people he has hurt by his actions..

I begin to lose it. Lose myself.

It scares me. I know so well what I am capable of doing.. of becoming.

Do I keep fighting? Is it worth it anymore?

"..I'm going for a walk."

Just a little while.


	15. Love of the Loveless

_Authors Notes: Thank you for reading. Review, please! I would very much appreciate some feedback on how I'm doing. I know that my writing isn't wonderful in this chapter but it's hard to get back into the habit of it. Enjoy!_

It's not that I always feel a constant mashing of personalities. The introverted side like my father, the extrovert of my mother and the.. whispers from Ultimecia. But sometimes I feel as though myself doesn't break through. Who am I anyway? I'm just a creation of those around me, those who have made me. None of this is me.

I am..

Kit.

But who is Kit?

I am quiet, reserved, lonely.. I am organized.. a gunblade specialist. I am.. Kit. The daughter of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly.

Remember when they saved the world?

Remember when she almost destroyed it?

I am..

"Kit!" He ran to me, questioning eyes placed upon me. "What the hell are you doing? It's pouring."

I looked to the sky for answers and felt my hair dampen around my face.

It was liberating, standing there. If only for a moment, I felt so unimportant. As though the weight of the world didn't rest on my shoulders.

"Alright.. Let's go." He lead me across the field and back into the stone square surrounding Laguna's home.

"Let them come."

He took my hand and led me back inside.

Something was changing.

--

"We're leaving. I just want to get away from here and clear my mind. Thank you for everything, grandpa."

I closed the door behind me and kept Vince close to me, hoping he'd give me the comfort I desired.

"Where are we headed then? Any ideas?" He asked, fearing my answer would be the one he's been anticipating.

"I don't want to fight it anymore. I'm sick of running, I'm tired of hiding. If they want me to be a monster, if they can never change their minds, I'll give them what they want." I took a deep breath and shook my head, "It's fate. You can't fight it and neither can I."

He was silent. And seemed afraid.

"We'll rent a car. There is no way in hell we're getting there on our own two feet. Hopefully we'll have enough fuel to make it." He managed to choke out, reaching for my hand. It scared the hell out of him.

"So you know.." I began, staring at the ground intensely.

"Yeah, I'll get us there. Don't worry."

--

It had been abandoned for a long while, hardly any one dared to return there. Teenagers looking for a thrill sometimes went at night but never stayed for longer than a couple hours; it was popular knowledge that the place was supposedly haunted. I wouldn't doubt it, knowing it's history. All that has happened in that unholy place, the emotions everyone felt on that fateful night. It has stained the place, even the air around it was heavier.

"Before we go in, I need to know something." Vince looked down at me, an uneasy frown resting on his face. The question I was about to ask was hardly necessary, but I needed all the confirmation I could get out of him. "You won't turn your back on me, will you? I know that you say you love me, I understand that. I also know that Garden has been good to you, that you have made many friends there. I won't hold anything against you if you choose to leave now. It would be a shame if history were to repeat itself.."

A suffocating pause. The longest few moments of my life. I felt sick.

"I'm not your father. We aren't them. There is no way in hell that I'm letting anything happen to you and I certainly could never harm you myself. You are my world. Honestly, this scares the hell out of me. I'm strong, I know that, but I'm terrified. Terrified of seeing familiar faces, having to kill old friends, fighting and losing. I don't want to lose you. And I'll do whatever it takes to allow you to live the life you deserve."

I smiled and took a step closer to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. It was all too good to be true.

"I've got to say though.. this place is pretty damn dreary."

Gargoyles. Dark red carpet. Spider webs. Prison cells.

I stiffled a laugh, "Well.. mom wasn't the happiest woman alive at that time." I made my way towards the staircase and spun around to face him again, "If you think this is bad, just wait for me to get angry! Then you really have something to complain about."

Even in that moment, the beginning of the end, it was important to stay positive. To aim for whatever normality we could. There was plenty of sadness ahead..

Live the moment. Forget about the future. Enjoy right now.

**Vincent POV**

She's perfect in her own.. incredibly flawed way. I didn't expect this to happen, I would have never anticipated this the first day we met. And although it is hardly the hollywood love story that people will tell for ages to come, it fits.

So we won't have a book written about us.. and we're hardly bed time story material.

Even with everything standing in our way, the entire universe fighting against us, I can't imagine living any other way.

The way she became so excited about the tiny kitchen her parents must have used years before we arrived was adorable. Her desire to have everything perfect right away so that she could adapt was admirable, even though her frantic sweeping kept blocking my way. She was a mess.

Not that I'm any better.

And all of this stress, the emotions, the fears.. all that I was feeling wasn't over our future, what was awaiting us. It was all because of a gold ring that has been sitting in my jacket pocket since we left Laguna's place, the one that I'm terrified of losing. The same one that he gave to Raine before he left for the war.

I knew she would take it. There was no question.

I just..

"Vince!" She grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen, showing me her handy work. "Look! It's finally clean! No spider webs!"

I'm just so afraid of losing her.


	16. Novacaine For The Soul

_Authors notes: Thanks for reading. Please review. Feedback in much appreciated._

**"I wish she wouldn't talk like that. Like tomorrow was going to be our final day.."**

**Kit's POV**

"How long do you think this will last?"

It had been months of quiet, not a single threat towards us from Garden. But.. they'll come after us.. I know they will. It's just a matter of when and how. I'll be waiting, and trust me.. I'll be ready.

"What do you mean?" Vincent took a seat next to me at the table, a look of sudden worry crossing his face.

"They'll come after us. They'll find us. Squall will send them." He'll have them kill us, without a moments remorse. He wouldn't look at it as killing his daughter and her only love. But as a job, an everyday thing. We'll just be another paycheck to him, nothing more.

"Let them come and fight us. Those bastards won't stand a chance against me. Don't worry, Kit." He tried his best to reassure me, and usually it would work. The frown would disappear from my lips for quite some time until I found something new to fret about, but not this time. Vince.. Can't you see? We can't escape it this time.

I stood up from the table, glancing out one of our only windows. "It's alright though.. I don't fear death. Not with you here, not while I'm in this place. You're right, let them come. We'll beat them.. together."

Together..

"Kit, I've been meaning to ask you something.." Vince came from behind me, and took my frail hand in his. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, sitting with one knee bent, looking up at me. "We've been together through everything.. situations most couples will never have to go through. And through it all, we've only grown closer. It would an honor to have you as my wife, Kit Leonheart. Will you marry me?"

I've never been the type to cry, it never came easily to me. And everytime I'd feel them come, I would do my best to hold them back. But this time.. I couldn't hold them in. All my life, I believed I was going to be alone. That no man could ever love someone like me.. A self-destructive, unexperienced, dark, quiet, lonely girl. But then he came.. Vincent changed everything. He made me want to wake up every morning.. He let my scars heal.

"..Of course." I fell to the floor, wanting to meet him at his level and nuzzled into his protective arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me, how much you mean to me.. Vince.." The tears seemed to never end, they flowed so freely out of me.

"Stop it, Kit Kat or you might just make me cry, too. And you don't want to see a manly guy like me cry now do you? It's not a pretty sight, trust me." I felt him pull me closer and brush his perfect lips against mine. The kiss deepened and we were as close as our bodies would allow us to be, neither of us wanting to spoil the moment.

"How in the hell did you get so perfect, Kit?" Vince was the first to break our breathless kiss, he finally needed air.

"Oh.. I'm not perfect. But maybe once we're married, your perfection will rub off on me a little." I winked and stood back up, the stiff wooden floor can only be comfortable for so long.

"Hmm.. Wait.." Vince grabbed at my arm, slowly standing up in the process. He began to remove the wooden bracelets I so commonly wore, trying to be as gentle as possible. But I don't think he found what he expected or what he wanted the most.

"Vince.." Don't judge me.

"I don't get it.." He traced the marks with ease, trailing down each and every line. The fresh ones hurt the most, but there weren't that many. I'd gotten better at controlling myself, but somehow I don't think my progress would please him. "I thought you had stopped. You did, didn't you? Kit.. I make you happy, don't I?"

"Yes.. More than anything." Stop taking it the wrong way, Vince.

"Then why?"

"I.. do it to punish myself. You know, I shouldn't be as happy as I am. I'm supposed to be miserable, that's who I'm supposed to be. Day in, day out, crying my eyes out whenever I'm alone. But when I'm around you, I'm never sad. Just guilty.." And it's a feeling I can't force away.

"We'll really have to work on that, huh? Don't do stupid things like that. There is no need to feel guilty, you deserve to be happy, you deserve it more than any one else I know. And that's why you're going to be my wife." He smiled at me. I love it when he smiles..

I needed a moment to take everything in.. all that had happened in what felt like seconds. I headed out the door, grabbing a cigarette on my way out.

I lit it and placed it between my lips, feeling his eyes on my back the whole time. He didn't trust me, he knew I would run if I ever had the chance. It's the only way to save him from the same fate I face, and I want more than anything for him to move on. I do love him and hearing his voice made my heart race. But this isn't fair.

Kit Almasy.. Bittersweet.

**Rae's POV**

The world was on edge, thousands of people searching endlessly for Kit and Vince, but never quite catching up to them. I knew Kit and Vince had left a long while ago and were far better off wherever they are. Squall's sanity continued to slip away and all human emotion drained from his features. He didn't care for her. To him, the answer was simple. Kill them.

Dan and I are planning to leave tonight and head in the only direction that we could think of. We needed to know that they were prepared and knew what was about to hit. I couldn't stand the thought of losing two of my closest friends, all over nothing. The world is a crazy place. I hope we find them in time..

**Vincent's POV**

"You know they're getting closer, right? You feel it too?" She sighed and placed her head in her hands, "Our luck is running out."

Day after day, she would fade away. I can't remember the last time she slept for longer than a couple hours. Nightmares came so frequently now.

"Oh well.. We did our best. All good things eventually end."

I wish she wouldn't talk like that. Like tomorrow was going to be our final day..

"I love you." It was simple, but I meant it more than anything. "Don't you be giving up now. We have a lot more to see and do and.. feel."

She walked over to me, leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I love it here. Despite it all, at least we're safe. At least we're alone. Free.."

She suddenly pulled away from me, clutching her stomach and letting out a sharp gasp. "Ugh.."

"What's wrong?!" I stood from my seat and took her face in my hands, staring into her eyes. "Are you alright? Kit, answer me!"

She shook her head and weakly smiled back at me, "I'm fine.. just a stomach pain, I guess. It just happened so suddenly.."

I took her into my arms and carried her into our room, laying her tiny frame on our bed. "Stay here for a while and get some rest. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

She was against it at first but eventually closed her eyes and let sleep take over. I hoped, more than anything, that she wouldn't wake up screaming.


	17. Hide And Seek

_Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Slowly but surely, the story is coming to an end. I would greatly appreciate some feedback. I keep begging for it, hoping it'll come, haha. It doesn't. But thank you for reading, anyways._

**Kit's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_"I've...become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall."_

_"I __**don't**__ want the __**future**__. I __**want**__ the __**present **__to __**stand still**__. I just want to __**stay here **__with you..." _

_"Nobody would want to be around me anymore."_

_"I'm scared, Squall. I don't wanna go back."_

_"If I fall under Ultimecia's control again..." _

_"SeeD will come kill me, right?" _

_"And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall..." _

_"Squall's sword will pierce my heart..." _

_"I guess it's ok if it's you, Squall. Nobody else." _

_"Squall, if that ever happens..." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"..Mom?" I sleepily rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, gathering the covers around me. Just a dream..

Familiar voices, ones that I hadn't heard in a while.

"I'm glad that you're alright but.. he's coming. You don't have a lot longer."

I rose from the bed and headed towards the kitchen, catching a glance of Rae and Dan, both seated at our table. They looked so different. Months had aged them, it seemed.

"Hey, you two.. it's been a while." I whispered, barely audible. Rae jumped from her seat and reached out to hug me, squeezing me a little too tight.

"You look so good, Kit! Despite it all.. you know?" She smiled, releasing me from her hold. "We're staying to help you, alright? You don't have to do this alone."

Dan nodded, looking up from the ground. "Yeah. We're here now."

Something had been bothering me for a few weeks now. Uncertainty.. regarding something that could change our lives forever. I need her help, her advice.. comfort.

"Rae.. can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Vincent's POV**

"How long do you think we have?" Day after day, I became more and more afraid of what was to be.

Everything noise I heard frightened me, scared that they had found us. I'm not ready yet.

"Maybe a few days. I'm not sure.. I'm sorry, Vince."

Cold. I feel so numb.

All of this could have been avoided. It wasn't necessary.

Waiting on a death sentence..

"She's been sick lately." I sighed, resting my head on the table. "The mornings, some afternoons.. I don't know what's wrong with her."

A silence fell over the room.

"I'm sure she's fine, man. You just have way too much time to think about things."

He was right. Just waiting.. all the time.

**Kit's POV**

"Are you going to tell him?" Rae scanned my face, tightly squeezing my hand. "You should. He needs to know."

I felt so sick. Exhausted. Run down. I couldn't tell him.

How would he react? Would he be happy, disappointed?

No, he'd lose his mind. He'd take me to the ends of the world just to save us.

"I can't. I need to go through with this. I won't keep running."

"What if something happens?! What if.." Rae was losing it, unsure of how to handle my situation.

I glanced out the window and took a deep, painful breath. "I don't know."

Let the pieces fall where they may. "I just needed to tell someone. Please don't say anything."

Rae nodded, "I'll try. Please don't do anything stupid, Kit. I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you now."

I'm so scared. Everything is out of control.

"Let's move onto something brighter. I need your help with.. finding a dress. I'm thinking of heading to Winhill tomorrow morning." I hardly felt like a bride but in case something were to happen, I want to make it official.

"Yes! I'm so there." Rae immediately perked up at this, flashing a genuine smile. "Finally.. a happy moment."

Time is running out. Every second, every minute.. they are all so important. So precious.

The next day..

I don't feel well today. My health has escaped me.

"You look amazing.." Rae whispered, almost breathless. "That's the one. He'll die when he sees you."

Die..

Looking at myself, for what felt like the first time in ages, I realized how much I have changed. I am merely a shell of the girl I once was and I can't remember when it all began.

The dress was ivory, form fitting and covered in delicate lace with a heart neckline. It was simple and so perfect.

"This will do. I'll take it.." A sudden jolt of pain went threw my chest and a fit of coughs followed. I bellowed over and uncontrollably hacked away, feeling my hand dampen with a strange liquid. "Blood? How.."

I felt Rae wrap her arms around me, screaming words that I couldn't quite make out. I gently dropped to the floor, the dress flowing around me, inhaling as deeply as the air around me would allow. There was no reasoning behind this. No warning feeling beforehand. Everything was falling apart.

"I'm alright.." I ran my hand across my forehead, wiping the beads of sweat away. "Let's just get this and head back, okay? No need to worry about me."

Rae simply nodded and helped me to my feet, exiting the room shortly after, allowing me to change.

**Vincent's POV**

"You nervous at all, man? This is a huge step." Dan playfully punched my shoulder, flashing a bright smile.

Everytime I would look back on my life, especially the last year or so, I can't believe where I am and the people I am with. If any one had ever told me that I would be standing here today, doing what I am about to do, I never would have believed them. I'm still struggling to get a grip of the whole ordeal.

"Not really, no." I would never doubt my feelings for Kit. She was the only thing that made any sense to me. "If it weren't for the situation that we were in, everything would be perfect. I know that, without even having to think it over. None of this will be easy. But I don't want to give up yet. I know we can do this, we can win."

We stood waiting in an old church in Winhill, awaiting the return on Kit and Rae. A priest agreed to hold the ceremony for us but very few would be in attendence. Laguna came along, followed by Ellone. Besides them, we only had our two close friends to witness our union. We aren't alone.

**Squall's POV**

"Leonheart.. I have one simple question to ask of you." The one and only Seifer Almasy barged into my office, stepping dangerously close to my desk. "Where in the hell is my son?"

"What do you mean?" Maybe he'll buy it. Nah.. What the hell am I thinking? He's an asshole but he sure as hell isn't an idiot.

"You know exactly what I mean! Where the hell is he?" He normally had a horrible temper but this time.. I was almost afraid to tell him the truth. I was usually pretty confident when dealing with Seifer but he seemed more intimidating than before, like he was secretly plotting to kill my sorry ass.

"He ran away with Kit. I have no idea as to where they ran off to, but I'm currently investigating every option I can think of. He's been missing for almost a year, and you just noticed now? You're one hell of a father, Seifer."

"Shut the fuck up, Leonheart. You've been searching for months and still have no idea where they are?" Seifer slammed his fist on my desk, causing my secretary to come rushing to the scene. "Pathetic."

"You're more than welcome to help me." But I sincerely doubt that you'll know something I don't.

"Damn right. You need all the help you can get."

A knock at the door distracted us both for a moment, and it came just in time. It probably saved my life.

"Come in." A bubbly, poorly dressed girl stumbled into my office. "What would you like, Kate?"

"Hey, sexy. So like, I think I know exactly where your daughter and Vince are hiding."

Many things came rushing into my mind at that moment. The fact that I had just been upstaged by a teenage skank, that it happened right when my rival was standing in the room and how I was going to approach the situation.

"And how do you know? Did Kit tell you?" If she told you and you've been holding out on me for a year, I swear..

"Oh, no. I just had some help from a fellow buddy of mine, he knows, like, everything."

Seifer walked over to her, shaking Kate by her shoulders. "So spit it out. Where the hell are they?!"

A slow, suffocating silence took over the room as we waited for her to begin speaking again.

"You really wanna know? Like, right this sec? 'Cause I can, like, totally wait until you're ready."

"YES!" Seifer and I screamed in unison, both of us losing what was left of our patience.

"Have you checked that old flower field yet, hun?"


	18. A Decade Under The Influence

_Authors Notes: Ahh.. sorry for taking so long. I've been rather busy and honestly, the lack of reviews does nothing for my motivation. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry about the length!_

**Vincent's POV**

She was a vision floating down the hall toward me - a sight that took my breath away. The reality of marriage hadn't hit me until the ancient wooden doors opened before me and I watched Kit take her first steps in my direction. I would be tied to this woman forever, there would be no escape if I were to go through with it. Childhood would take a step back and I would be forced to mature - to stop thinking of only myself.

Somehow, even knowing all of this, I wasn't at all frightened.

When she finally reached me I lifted the veil from her face and rested my eyes on hers for a moment, noticing the look of excitement swimming around in her green orbs. Kit wasn't afraid, either. Regardless of what is awaiting us, our uncertain future ahead, we are at peace with the decisions we have made. Nothing could spoil this moment - a moment that could be our last.

The priest rambled on as my mind began to wander. Will I remember my vows?

The part I was dreading quickly approached and I knew it was time to say exactly what I was thinking - the reasons why this marriage seemed so right. I left the paper I had used to scribble down the important areas, memories and trials, on the dresser in my changing room. Typical move - I was hardly surprised. Besides, the words would flow more fluidly off of my tongue than off of a sheet of paper.

"The first time I laid eyes on you I was intrigued by you. Why you did the things you did, why you hardly spoke and why smiles were few and far between. There was something so different about you - I found myself endlessly fascinated by you in every way. I'd never felt that way before - it was completely alien to me. I pushed and pushed, hoping to pry away at your shell. I wanted to know the real you. Once I did, I wasn't at all disappointed with what I found. Not only are you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but you're also the funniest, kindest and sweetest person in the world. Nothing could ever compare to you. I never imagined that I would be standing here today with someone like you but I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the one, Kit. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes filled with tears - she desperately struggled to keep her composure - eventually conquering the overwhelming emotions.

"Kit has also prepared her own vows. Whenever you are ready.." The priest began, motioning toward Kit.

She inhaled a deep breath, clutched her hands together and opened her mouth to speak, "I.." she took a moment to clear her throat, "I can't believe I'm standing here today with you. I never planned to take part in a wedding - I didn't believe that time would ever come. It's surreal standing here, even now. Yet as I look at you, none of that matters anymore. All that matters is us. I want to be with you forever. You are everything I've always wanted - but was so afraid to have. I love you, Vince. Thanks to you, I finally feel alive."

Kit..

The small audience seemed more choked up than either of us, either holding back their tears or sitting back in complete silence.

I slid the simple diamond ring on her finger and she in turn, placed her's on mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finally, the official moment had arrived.

I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled her in for a gentle, lingering kiss on the lips. Cheers from all around us echoed through the halls until we reached the outdoors, ready to head back home and begin our married lives together.

We had done what we set out to do.. how much longer until they come?

**Kit's POV**

The sound of planes overhead interrupted our moment - soldiers that were searching for us. We had escaped for as long as we could.. they were coming now, nothing could change our future.

"Vince.. I.."

He looked at me with a deep, knowing sadness - unlike anything I have ever seen before - a pain no one could wish away.

It was time to step up and face our destiny.

I've never been so afraid to live.

I ran from the church, through the field and into our garden - tearing my ivory gown in the process - I have truly fallen from grace, it seems they won. Vincent was only lengths behind and upon reaching me, placed his arms around my waist. The propellers caused an awful wind and whipped my hair around furiously, making it nearly impossible to see what was happening. I clutched at my dress and shielded my eyes - debry flew everywhere.

"Kit.. we're going to get through this, alright? I'm never going to let you go. I love you.." Vince whispered, resting his cheek on my head.

I could hear Rae and Dan edging closer to us, readying their weapons for the final fight. "We're here for you." Rae choked out, reaching for Dan's hand.

The sky opened up and rain poured down onto us, a freezing rain that cut into my flesh. We ran for shelter into the castle and closed the oak doors behind us, hoping to buy a few moments in time. I could hear the plane finally land on the sunken earth and the doors pry open, feet making foot prints in the soaken grass and guns being loaded.

"This is really it? I mean, for real.. right? This is it.."

The doors flew open, revealing hundreds of armed SeeD, my father and the traitors.

One shot - a sound that took my mind too long to register - the bullet grazed the side of my arm, the first blood was drawn.

Vince rushed to my side and placed his hand over my gash. "It begins now.." I whispered as the room turned dark..

"I am the worst thing that will ever happen to you."


End file.
